De l'Encre & Du Sang
by Namantha
Summary: Jeune moldue de 17 ans, Selena découvre un jour dans une banale librairie un petit livre noir, sans se douter qu'il changera à tout jamais sa vie lorsqu'elle sympathisera via écrit avec son véritable détenteur, un certain T.E. Jedusor. Mais cette amitié risque de lui coûter bien cher... TJ/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I.**

Selena rangea à la hâte ses livres et ses cahiers et quitta précipitamment la classe quand le son libérateur de la cloche retentit. Elle était déjà loin dans le couloir quand les portes s'ouvrirent l'une après l'autre sur la foule d'élèves tapageurs. La jeune fille se fraya un chemin parmi un groupe d'étudiants et se rua vers la sortie, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux. Encore une fois, elle était la risée de tous les septièmes années, si ce n'était du King's College entier. Une bande de garces de sa classe s'était amusée à déchirer et à taguer toutes ses affaires alors qu'elle se trouvait sous les douches après le cours de sport : Selena s'était retrouvée le restant de la journée avec une jupe raccourcie de trente bons centimètres, un chemisier arraché – en totale contradiction avec le strict uniforme de l'école - et un sac sur lequel l'inscription QUEER était marquée d'un rouge criard. Ses professeurs n'avaient pas tellement apprécié ce nouveau style et souhaité convoquer les parents de la jeune fille.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école de malheur, on ne tarissait pas d'insultes et de coups bas à son égard, mais jamais elle n'en avait vraiment compris la cause. Selena peinait toujours à s'intégrer aux autres et à se faire des amis. Et elle se savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Le prétexte invoqué était « trop différente ».

Mais cette fois c'était de trop.

Les filles de sa classe la regardèrent passer en riant aux éclats tout en la montrant du doigt. Elles avaient prestement enlevé leur veste d'uniforme, remonté leur jupe et déboutonné les premiers boutons de leurs chemisiers, roucoulant lorsque des garçons s'approchaient, leur offrant des cigarettes en les prenant par la taille. Selena s'éloigna rapidement, affichant une moue écœurée tout en passant une main sur ses joues pour les sécher. Elle ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac et le jeta négligemment sur son épaule, s'éloignant du portail à pas marqués.

La jeune fille changea de direction pour éviter les rues les plus vivement animées du coin. Elle marcha un long moment sans en avoir réellement conscience, errant devant une librairie et une boutique de disques lorsqu'on lui fonça dessus.

- EH ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme qui l'avait bousculé ne se retourna même pas, redressant nonchalamment le chapeau haut de forme qu'il avait sur la tête. Selena fronça les sourcils en considérant l'accoutrement de l'individu : une cape bleu nuit et des bottes en cuir lustrées parfaisait sa tenue. D'où il sortait, cet énergumène ?

Elle avisa la librairie et y entra, plus pour se changer les idées que par véritable intérêt.

Des dizaines de volumes étaient arrangés en pagaille, pas même classés. Même Selena qui adorait lire trouva soudain les ouvrages d'histoire et de médecine terriblement ennuyeux.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Selena se retourna brusquement. Un petit homme chauve la dévisageait, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés sur ses yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes cerclées d'écaille. La jeune fille rougit honteusement en comprenant que c'était son apparence et le graffiti sur son sac qui s'étaient attirés le regard critique du vendeur.

- Non merci. Je jetais juste un coup d'œil.

Le commerçant acquiesça tout en regagnant sa place derrière le comptoir.

Elle allait sortir de la boutique quand un petit livre très différent des autres retint son attention. Selena tendit la main pour l'examiner de plus près ; il s'agissait en fait d'un carnet à la couverture en cuir noire et miteuse. Elle le feuilleta brièvement mais il n'y avait rien d'inscrit à l'intérieur.

- Ceci n'est pas à vendre mademoiselle.

Le livret à la main, Selena se tourna vers le libraire.

- Alors pourquoi l'exposez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas à vendre, répéta-t-il catégorique.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et déposa le carnet dessus.

- Combien ?

- Je viens de vous le lire : il n'est pas à vendre, dit le vendeur en détachant chaque syllabe et en lui adressant un regard noir.

Selena l'ignora superbement et dégaina son porte-monnaie.

- Je vous l'achète cinq livres…dix livres…

- Non mademoiselle !

- Je suis prête à mettre plus vous savez.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent à profusion – bien au contraire – mais son désir de posséder le petit livre noir ne faisait que s'accroître alors que le libraire le lui refusait.

- Je ne l'ai pas acquis en l'achetant, je l'ai trouvé. Et je ne sais pas…

- C'est juste un carnet voyons ! Il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans, je ne vois pas le problème. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait refuser un article à des clients.

Selena détestait ce qu'elle faisait mais ses remords passèrent bien vite aux oubliettes lorsque le libraire eut une moue dubitative en la considérant par-dessus ses lunettes brillantes. Elle attendit encore un moment et sut qu'elle avait gagné avant même qu'il n'ait parlé.

- Bon…dix livres…

Elle ne se fit pas prier et, après avoir réglé, s'empara du carnet tant convoité avec un sourire de triomphe.

Selena avait eu la chance d'éviter ses parents en arrivant chez elle et s'était aussitôt changée pour revêtir un jogging bien plus confortable et moins tape à l'œil que sa tenue lacérée. Quand à son sac…elle l'avait dissimulé sous son lit avec contrariété.

Elle referma son livre de géographie et repoussa toutes ses affaires d'école sur le coin de son bureau avant de prendre son dernier achat et de le poser devant elle, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Bien que les pages soient totalement vierges, le journal semblait avoir déjà vécu comme en témoignait la couverture éraflée et les pages cornées fortement jaunies, à moins que ce soit l'effet souhaité par les concepteurs de ce type de produit. Mais en observant de plus près la couverture, elle en revint à sa première idée : le carnet avait près de soixante ans.

Selena parcourut les pages quand elle remarqua sur la toute première une indication tracée dans une encre qui avait un peu bavée : T.E. Jedusor.

C'était donc un journal intime. Devait-elle retrouver son propriétaire et le lui rapporter ?

Les pages pures de toute écriture lui suggérèrent que son possesseur l'avait tout simplement jeté, n'aurait-il pas écrit dedans sinon ? Aussi décida-t-elle de le garder. Après tout, elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour le posséder, alors pourquoi s'en débarrasser ensuite ?

En tout cas, ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien.

Selena tourna quelques pages qui bruissèrent doucement sous ses doigts. Elle attrapa son stylo plume et écrivit, grimaçant lorsque la plume écorcha le papier. Elle gribouilla sur la feuille pour le faire mieux fonctionner.

- Selena, à table ! appela sa mère à l'étage inférieur.

Selena posa le stylo sur la reliure et repoussa sa chaise.

Elle ne retoucha pas au livre noir de la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II.**

Selena se réveilla le lendemain, profitant qu'elle était en week-end pour faire la grasse matinée et traîner tout le reste de la journée sans rien faire de particulier.

Le soir venu, elle reporta enfin l'attention sur le petit livre noir lorsqu'elle rangea sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte pour ne pas être dérangée, elle prit le carnet et son stylo plume et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, ouvrant le livret aux premières pages. Elle s'étonna de ne voir aucune tache d'encre sur le papier alors qu'elle avait barbouillé toute une page la veille. Elle tourna les pages comme si elle lisait machinalement une histoire mais devenait de plus en plis perplexe quand elle ne vit aucun gribouillage.

Bref.

Elle posa la plume sur le vieux papier jauni en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien y inscrire :en faire un journal intime ? Ecrire des poèmes ? Des adages ? Faire des croquis ?

Peu inspirée, Selena écrivit alors son nom de son écriture raide : « Selena Pacow ».

L'encre brilla un instant à la surface de la feuille avant de disparaître, comme aspirée par le papier.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et tourna la page d'une main fébrile : rien. Aucune trace de son nom nulle part. Elle réécrivit son nom deux fois, trois fois, mais son écriture disparaissait à chaque fois. Etait-ce possible qu'on ait trouvé un procédé aussi pointu pour faire disparaître ce que l'on écrivait soixante ans auparavant ?

« C'est un truc de dingue », pensa-t-elle.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, d'autres mots semblèrent émerger de la feuille, écrit de la même encre. Une superbe calligraphie lui répondit :

_Enchanté Selena. Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal ?_

La jeune fille frotta ses yeux longuement. Quand elle fixa à nouveau le carnet, les mots s'étaient déjà effacés. Ce livret était drôlement étrange…

_Tu es toujours là ?_

Cette fois, Selena eut un sourire affligé destiné à elle-même.

« Je suis cinglée. Je crois que ce cahier me répond ».

« Quelle imbécile je fais ! » pensa-t-elle.

Les deux phrases qu'elle venait d'écrire s'évaporèrent elles aussi, bientôt remplacées par d'autres.

_Je te rassure, tu n'as rien d'une démente. Et ce n'est pas le cahier qui te répond mais moi._

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Dormait-elle déjà ? Hallucinait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais prit de drogues ou de substances illicites de toute sa vie pourtant. Elle pinça son bras et grimaça de douleur. Non, non, elle était bien éveillée.

Des milliers de questions fusèrent dans son esprit très rationnel. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Etait-ce seulement réel ? Ou bien un faux journal vieux de soixante ans, une invention technologique pointue et encore méconnue ? Elle écrivit finalement.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle s'aperçut qu'une phrase identique était apparue en même temps. Mais une seconde phrase rédigée d'une belle écriture s'ajouta à la précédente.

_Je suis galant. Après toi. _

Selena ricana.

« Tiens, je ne pensais pas qu'un journal pouvait être galant ! »

_Je devrais te le répéter combien de fois Selena ? Ce n'est pas le journal qui écrit et te répond mais moi. C'est vexant d'être comparé à un bloc de papier. _

Selena étouffa une exclamation.

_Mais je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je t'écoute._

Le stylo en l'air, elle chercha ses mots.

« Que dire ? Je m'appelle Selena, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis élève dans une école que j'exècre plus que tout, avec des camarades que je déteste tout autant. Rien de très passionnant me diras-tu. Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, j'ai moi aussi dix-sept ans. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas une sorcière ?_

« Comment ça ? »

La réponse se fit davantage attendre cette fois.

_Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques ?_

Selena haussa les sourcils. Elle devenait folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Non. Pourquoi, tu en as toi ? »

_Bien sûr. Dans mon monde, tout le monde en a. Plus ou moins…_

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle se rappela le nom qu'il avait présenté et tourna les pages pour voir ce qui était écrit sur la première : T.E. Jedusor.

« Il est à toi ce journal ? »

_C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Il était à moi. Je le possédais quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Il y a soixante ans déjà._

« Etait ? Il y a soixante ans ? »

« Explique toi, je suis déboussolée. »

L'écriture devint plus précipitée.

_J'ai réussi, grâce à un sortilège, à consigner mes souvenirs et mon être dans quelque chose de plus durable que de l'encre. C'est pour cela que j'ai la possibilité de te répondre aujourd'hui._

« Tu as vraiment des pouvoirs alors ? » écrivit Selena amusée en se prenant au jeu. Son interlocuteur lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée et une importante partie de la nuit à converser avec ce Jedusor qu'elle connaissait depuis peu mais qui l'intéressait. Il lui parla de son extraordinaire école – Poudlard – où tous les élèves pratiquaient la magie, où l'on pouvait jouer sur des balais volants et préparer des potions inimaginables. Selena avait affirmé gober son histoire de magie sans vraiment le croire. Pour elle, ce journal n'en restait pas moins un drôle de divertissement, et elle se félicitait d'avoir insisté auprès du libraire pour l'acheter.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses heures de sommeil en moins se faisaient ressentir sur son visage et dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé sa conversation avec le journal lorsqu'elle prit son petit-déjeuner. Selena monta ensuite dans sa chambre et prit un autre sac pour mettre ses affaires scolaires dedans. Elle vit le journal posé sur sa table de nuit.

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle s'empara du petit livre noir et le fourra dans son sac avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III.**

Selena s'était placée comme à son habitude au fond de la salle pour ne pas être importunée par ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle avait traversé les rangs pour aller s'asseoir, elle avait dû éviter deux croches pieds seulement. Aucune remarque sur le mauvais tour qu'on lui avait joué le vendredi dernier. Du progrès dans l'air ?

L'un d'eux avait émit un drôle de chuintement qui provoqua les rires et quolibets des autres élèves, et Selena avait senti ses joues devenir brûlantes de honte mais préféré l'ignorer. Elle serait donc toujours en minorité et personne ne la défendrait jamais, alors à quoi bon se battre ?

Dès sa première rentrée dans cette école, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée isolée. Elle ne connaissait personne et n'étant pas du genre à aller vers les autres, n'avait jamais cherché à faire le premier pas. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Selena avait imaginé que tout ne serait qu'une question de temps. Mais les élèves la trouvaient trop étrange, trop différente pour qu'elle puisse se mêler à eux.

Le cours d'histoire avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes mais Selena s'ennuyait déjà et se sentait trop endormie pour porter un quelconque intérêt à la leçon du jour. Elle s'efforça de prendre ses notes convenablement mais n'y tenant plus, reposa son stylo et se pencha pour attraper le petit livre noir rangé au fond de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit aux premières pages et caressa doucement le papier parcheminé, s'étonnant encore de ne rien y voir d'inscrit malgré le temps passé à converser avec ce fameux Tom Jedusor. Elle prit son stylo plume et laissa tomber une goutte d'encre sur le coin droit supérieur de la page. La tache refléta un bref instant la lumière artificielle des néons avant d'être aspirée par le papier.

Selena attendit avec impatience une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle soupira vis à vis d'elle-même, jurant intérieurement contre son imagination si pétulante qu'elle était obligée de s'inventer des histoires avec un vieux carnet miteux. Pathétique.

Le professeur d'histoire les invitait à ouvrir leur manuel lorsqu'une ligne tracée d'une encre sombre s'étala soudain sur la page qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. Selena ressentit un fourmillement dans son ventre en reconnaissant la somptueuse calligraphie.

_Bonjour Selena._

« Salut Tom, écrivit-elle frénétiquement. Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce journal puisse me répondre. C'est incroyable ! »

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que d'autres lignes n'apparaissent. La jeune fille perçut néanmoins une certaine irritation à travers ses lettres, qui se confirma lorsqu'elle les lu.

_Je conçois la difficulté pour une Moldue d'accepter l'idée d'un univers magique, mais t'entendre répéter sans cesse que je n'existe pas devient vraiment exaspérant à la longue. Quand donc te feras-tu à cette idée ?_

Selena resta un instant interdite, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Excuse moi. C'est vrai, je n'arrive pas encore à imaginer un monde magique, alors que l'on m'a toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas. Qu'entends-tu par 'Moldue' ? »

_Un Moldu est une personne dépourvue de talents magiques._

La définition qu'il donna parut très tempérée à la jeune fille, qui eut une moue dubitative. Mouais…est-ce que les siens s'amusaient à trouver des noms aussi laids pour parler des sorciers et magiciens ?

_Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire ?_

« Non, pas spécialement. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas et discuter un peu. Je ne voulais surtout pas te vexer. Que fais-tu en ce moment ? »

Une partie d'elle-même songeait que c'était complètement stupide de s'excuser auprès d'un journal, mais avait-elle le choix quand son passe-temps devenait réellement capricieux ? Pourtant Selena remarqua avec un certain soulagement que ses mots avaient réussi à apaiser quelque peu son correspondant car l'écriture s'adoucit.

_Je suis en cours de Métamorphoses. Le programme du jour : transformer une tasse d'eau en coupe de vin. Facile._

Selena était tiraillée entre l'envie de lever les yeux aux ciels, de lui crier qu'il était complètement dérangé mais aussi d'en apprendre davantage. Elle choisit la manière neutre.

« Ca a l'air vraiment amusant. »

_Pas vraiment, non. Plutôt ennuyant. J'ai réussi à le faire au bout de quelques minutes, j'attends donc la fin du cours depuis près de quarante minutes._

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour Selena, celle-ci n'avait pas vu passer le reste du cours.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon ; Selena suivait de moins en moins en cours, et ses conversations avec Jedusor suivaient toujours le même schéma : elle tachait la même page d'une goutte d'encre et il lui répondait ensuite. Il lui paraissait gentil, courtois, parlait admirablement bien et paraissait très mature pour un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Selena se prenait de plus en plus à ce jeu, imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler le garçon qui lui répondait (c'était plus agréable que de penser à un journal sur-intelligent !). Ecrire dans ce carnet commençait à l'amuser follement, la distrayant de son ennuyeuse vie d'étudiante et l'aidant à supporter son isolement à l'école.

« Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? » lui demanda-t-elle un jour alors qu'elle était assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque de l'école.

_Peut être enseignant._

« Quelle matière ? »

_Défenses contre les Forces du Mal._

Selena acquiesça, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

Depuis qu'ils conversaient ensemble, elle avait pu tout apprendre de son jargon sorcier, même si elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dans les propos du garçon un air de vécu.

« Ca doit être vraiment intéress… »

Selena n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui avait arraché le livret des mains.

- Rends-moi ça ! cria-t-elle au garçon qui s'éloignait déjà avec le précieux carnet. Elle reconnut Adam Setler, qui était dans la même classe qu'elle.

- Vous avez vu ? Pacow tient un journal intime !

- Vas-y, fais nous lire !

La jeune fille se sentit alors blêmir : et si le journal faisait des siennes et restituait toutes les conversations qu'elle avait tenues avec Jedusor ? Elle était bonne pour l'asile s'ils lisaient des mots tels que « solution de force », « chaudron », « Quidditch » ou « hippogriffe ».

Adam tenait son journal et tourna les pages avec un geste théâtral, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, face à un groupe d'élèves qui affichaient la même expression moqueuse et avide. Adam continua de feuilleter le carnet, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. Il jeta un regard glacial à Selena qui était plantée au milieu de la pièce, regardant alternativement le journal et Setler, angoissée.

- Tu as arraché la page ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Le garçon eut un air suspicieux et parcourut une nouvelle fois le livre noir.

- La page était couverte d'écritures. Tu n'as pas pu arracher la page, j'avais pris le carnet avant…

Tous les regards convergèrent d'un même homme vers Selena, qui s'approcha d'Adam et lui prit le journal des mains, s'éloignant à pas vif tout en serrant le journal contre elle. Elle le fourra dans son sac d'un geste brusque et passa devant le groupe d'étudiants en baissant la tête.

- Ssssorcièèèèrrre !

Le même mot fut reprit plusieurs fois de suite, sifflant aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui dut invoquer toute sa bonne volonté pour contenir ses larmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV.**

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as brusquement arrêté d'écrire_, demanda Jedusor le jour suivant, après que Selena ait taché la page d'une goutte d'encre. Le soir, elle avait fermé la porte de sa chambre et s'était installée sur son lit, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, le journal posé sur ses cuisses.

Elle n'avait pas osé retoucher au carnet depuis qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque sous les quolibets de ses camarades de classe.

Lorsqu'elle retourna en cours le lendemain qui suivit cet épisode, elle eut vite fait de comprendre que la nouvelle de Pacow et de son « cahier hanté » s'était répandue dans toute sa classe car jamais on ne lui adressa de regards aussi hostiles. Elle avait dû traverser la pièce sous des sifflements et des exclamations identiques à celles qui avait suivit l'incident. Le même mot avait résonné à ses oreilles toute la journée, et jamais Selena ne s'était sentie aussi seule et désemparée.

Elle ne parlait jamais des problèmes qu'elle avait à l'école avec ses parents, qui avaient choisi la facilité en lui ressassant que l'adolescence était une période difficile. La vie à la maison n'était pas très drôle non plus : elle ne voyait ses parents que le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner le matin et son dîner le soir, et le peu de temps qu'elle les côtoyaient, jamais ils ne cherchaient à s'intéresser à ses invivables journées. Alors depuis ses treize ans, la jeune fille se gardait d'évoquer quoi que ce soit, se renfermant davantage sur elle-même, se murant dans sa solitude.

Aussi étrange et soudain que cela soit, ce fut la trouvaille du journal qui lui apporta une nouvelle consolation, une nouvelle gaieté. Ce garçon, ce Tom Jedusor, qu'elle s'imaginait lui répondre était bien différent des autres. Il était doux, drôle, compréhensif et compatissant. Mais c'était toujours cruel de trouver parfait quelqu'un qui n'existait jamais.

« Il y a eu des complications », répondit Selena. « Un type de ma classe m'a pris le journal des mains pendant que j'écrivais ».

_Il n'a pas vu ce que tu écrivais ?_

Non.

_Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème._

Selena soupira profondément, s'adossant au mur et fixant par delà le plafond couvert de taches d'humidité. S'il savait…

« Justement, tout le problème est là : il a vu des choses écrites sur une page et m'a aussitôt pris le journal. Mais quand lorsqu'il l'a ouvert, tout était effacé. »

Jedusor n'écrivit rien, la laissant poursuivre ses explications.

« Je suis certaine qu'il remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec ce journal. Mais il n'a pas compris quoi. Je dois avouer moi-même que ça me dépasse. Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça. »

_Comment ça ?_

« Il m'a appelé comme une bonne partie de l'école le faisait avant : sorcière. »

_Alors que de nous deux c'est moi le sorcier, le comble !_

Elle l'entendit presque rire mais n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter depuis son dernier séjour à la bibliothèque et la journée détestable qu'elle venait d'endurer.

_Tu as dit 'avant'…pourquoi ?_

La jeune fille eut une moue contrariée. Devait-elle lui raconter ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Après tout, que risquait-elle à relater l'un des épisodes les plus désastreux de sa vie à un journal ? Un journal très particulier cela dit, mais un journal quand même. A qui Jedusor pourrait-il répéter dans sa « grande école de Poudlard » l'histoire d'une malheureuse petite Moldue – comme il se plaisait à l'appeler parfois – de dix-sept ans ?

Elle se décida finalement, prenant une longue inspiration résignée.

« Quand je suis arrivée au King's College pour la première fois, personne n'est venu me parler, personne ne s'est intéressé à moi. Je me disais que ça passerait au fil du temps mais non. Il y a deux ans on a étudiait les différences entre vipères et couleuvres et pour mieux nous les faire comprendre, notre prof de sciences nous a emmené visiter un vivarium. Personne n'a jamais compris ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là mais quand je me suis approchée d'une vitre… »

Elle releva son stylo, cherchant comment expliquer cette situation plus qu'absurde. Tout s'était passé si vite, et dans un tel désordre…

« …elle a disparu. Vraiment disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Et le serpent qui se trouvait dans le vivarium s'était jeté sur Amber Wilson, une fille de ma classe que je détestais tout particulièrement. »

Selena tourna la page, la première étant déjà remplie.

« On a vraiment cru qu'il allait la tuer, il avait commencé à s'enrouler autour d'elle ! C'était comme si…comme si le serpent savait que je la haïssais, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Comme s'il cherchait à me venger. »

Elle appuya un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur le point final, si bien qu'un halo noire imbiba le papier.

« Tu dois me prendre pour une folle » ajouta-t-elle ensuite, alors que les dernières lignes de son récit s'évaporaient comme par enchantement.

_Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois folle. Mais j'avoue que c'est…_

Jedusor parut hésiter, cherchant le mot adéquat.

…_intéressant. Donc c'est depuis cette fameuse sortie dans un vivarium que tes camarades t'appellent 'Sorcière' ?_

Selena eut un triste sourire.

« C'était tout de même étrange. Tu sais, il nous arrive tous de désirer le malheur d'une personne, parfois même sa mort, sans le vouloir réellement. Et c'est là qu'il arrive quelque chose à ladite personne. Mais quelqu'un d'ordinaire aurait des remords à avoir de pareilles pensées et pourtant…quand j'ai vu ce serpent sur Amber, je n'en ai eu aucun. Au contraire. »

_Je comprends._

Selena se trouva soudain abject, mais elle n'écrivait que la vérité et se confiait ouvertement à présent, comme poussée par une force inconnue.

« Peut être suis-je vraiment méchante en fait. Peut être ne suis-je pas normale. »

_Tu n'y étais pour rien. C'était probablement un accident, rien de plus._

Que répondre à cela ?

Subitement, Selena trouva quelque chose de changé dans la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Jedusor et se maudit. Pourquoi avait-elle été raconter sa vie ? C'était donc plus fort qu'elle ? Même un stupide journal ne voudrait plus d'elle !

Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et appuya sur son réveil pour que l'heure se projette en chiffres lumineux sur le plafond défraîchi. Minuit quarante.

« Il est tard. Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Tom. »

_Bonne nuit._

Selena referma d'un claquement sec le journal et le jeta d'un geste presque hargneux en visant son bureau, mais il tomba à terre. La déchirure de la couverture en cuir noir abîmée s'étira davantage, tel un rictus. Toutes les pages seraient cornées le lendemain. Elle renifla, dégoûtée.

Selena réalisa alors que ce n'était pas seulement les autres ou le monde dans lequel elle vivait qui l'écœurait, mais sa propre existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V.**

Le lundi débuta mal pour Selena.

Son réveil ne sonna pas. Retenant un cri paniqué en constatant l'heure tardive, elle s'empêtra dans ses draps et se cogna violemment le genoux droit dans la table de nuit en se levant. Jurant contre le réveil fauteur de trouble, elle enfila ses vêtements à la hâte ; elle disposait d'à peine dix minutes pour se préparer et courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Selena se passa de déjeuner et n'avait même pas chaussé ses bottes lorsqu'elle sortit dehors en claudiquant pour les mettre. Elle courut ensuite du mieux qu'elle pu malgré son genou qui l'élançait toujours (pourvu qu'elle ne l'ai pas démoli !) mais manqua son bus. Elle se résigna alors à se rendre à l'école à pied, affrontant le froid sec de décembre qui lui piquait les joues et les oreilles, l'air gelé infiltrant ses poumons.

En arrivant devant son lycée, elle dérapa sur le bitume couvert de verglas, se rattrapant de justesse à un réverbère qui projetait une lumière blafarde sur la grille de l'école. Les élèves qui avait suivi la scène gloussèrent, certains poussèrent même le zèle à mimer son geste pitoyable pour ne pas tomber. Selena se maudit de s'être déjà fait remarquer avant même que les cours n'aient commencé et les joues écarlates, marcha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, fuyant comme une lâche prise en faute.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent tout aussi désagréablement. Leur professeur de mathématiques leur donna une interrogation que Selena rata avec brio. Après cela, elle endura péniblement les deux heures de sport car c'était la matière qu'elle détestait le plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que le hand-ball était un sport d'équipe et que jamais elle n'avait réussi à intégrer un quelconque groupe. Elle resta donc les deux heures assise seule dans un coin du gymnase, ignorée de tous. A ce moment là, Selena regretta de ne pas avoir emporté le journal avec elle et jura en se rappelant l'avoir envoyé valser à l'autre bout de sa chambre la veille.

La pause de midi était sa plaie quotidienne. Le temps libre avant la reprise des cours était trop long et elle devait affronter l'école tout entière. Selena avait déjà pensé sauter les repas mais éprouvait du remord en songeant à tout l'argent que ses parents dépensaient chaque mois pour des plats infects qu'elle ne touchait presque pas. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas attirer davantage l'attention sur elle en s'exposant à une crise d'hypoglycémie.

A peine arrivée au réfectoire, Selena repéra le groupe d'Adam Setler, qui occupait l'une des plus grandes tables au centre de la salle. Amber Wilson était assise à ses côtés, trop occupée à roucouler.

Selena prit un plateau, se servit une assiette de pâtes et attrapa un yaourt aromatisé tout en vérifiant la date de péremption. Elle avisa ensuite le côté gauche de la salle, au fond. Comme d'habitude, elle longea les tables en évitant les jambes tendues à son intention. A son passage, quelqu'un murmura un « sssorcièèère » blésant, produisant des ricanements et des rictus antipathiques adressées à la jeune fille. Selena ignora leurs chuintements et se dirigea à sa place habituelle, une table de deux personnes isolée et toujours vacante. Elle fit glisser son plateau sur sa table : elle la considérait comme sienne car jamais personne ne s'asseyait ici non seulement parce qu'elle était bancale, mais parce que tous les élèves avaient leur bande, sauf elle, la paria du King's College.

Quand elle eut fini son repas, Selena ramassa ses affaires et se leva pour aller vider son plateau…mais elle ne vit pas un garçon de sa classe tendre sa jambe au moment où elle regardait sa montre. Elle trébucha, son plateau tomba dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée, s'ensuivant un tonnerre de rires et d'applaudissements.

- Bravo Pacow ! Bravo la sorcière ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Selena releva la tête, faisant face aux visages hilares de ses camarades. Même des plus jeunes qu'elle riaient de sa calamité. Elle aurait voulu que la Terre s'ouvre sur elle à l'instant même mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accroupir pour ramasser à la hâte les débris de son assiette, se fichant même de se couper. Selena prit son sac et quitta le réfectoire en courant, rouge de honte, une nouvelle fois humiliée.

* * *

Elle claqua violemment la porte d'entrée et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Allongée sur son lit, Selena pleura longtemps, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on la déteste à un tel point ? _Pourquoi ?_

Elle plaqua davantage le coussin sur sa figure et hurla tout son saoul avant que son cri ne se transforme en sanglots incontrôlables. Elle resta longtemps allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, les yeux embués de larmes.

Selena ne s'était pas senti le courage de retourner l'après-midi en cours affronter toute sa classe après sa nouvelle humiliation au réfectoire. C'en était trop cette fois. C'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne retournerait là-bas, dusse-t-elle rester dans sa chambre le restant de l'année.

Elle se leva d'un pas raide et attrapa des vêtements propres dans son armoire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le mauvais éclairage lui renvoya l'image de son visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs et semblaient soudain plus petits. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en une moue chagrine et des mèches blondes emmêlées encadraient un visage morne. Triste portrait.

Elle s'éternisa sous la douche, accroupie contre la paroi carrelée, regardant l'eau s'écouler ; si seulement toutes ces injures qui la salissait pouvaient elles aussi partir dans le siphon.

Selena retourna dans sa chambre vêtue d'un vieux pantalon en toile et d'un débardeur blanc usé. Elle frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux humides lorsqu'elle le vit.

Il était toujours là, par terre, sa piteuse couverture noire brillante luisant légèrement, jouant avec la lumière.

Selena reposa sa serviette et se pencha pour ramasser le journal. Certaines pages étaient cornées mais toutes demeuraient parfaitement vierges. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la première page, s'attardant sur le nom inscrit à l'encre sombre : T.E. Jedusor.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit le journal avant d'hésiter soudain. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Néanmoins, elle réalisa le même rituel que d'habitude ; dévissant son stylo-plume, elle appuya sur la cartouche emplie d'encre. Une goutte noire grossît au bout de la plume avant de tomber sur la page parcheminée en s'étalant. Elle brilla sous ses yeux un moment puis, comme à chaque fois, disparut subitement.

Selena attendit quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'esquisse un demi-sourire : l'élégante calligraphie de Jedusor venait de faire surface sur le papier.

_Bonjour Selena. Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles plus tôt._

La jeune fille contempla les mots qui s'effaçaient en faisant tourner le stylo entre ses doigts. Elle réfléchit un moment mais ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas par où commencer.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

L'écriture de Selena se fit brusquement précipitée et irritée.

« Non. Non, rien ne va. Rien ne va plus. J'en ai assez. Assez de tous ces cons dans mon école, assez de mes parents qui sont totalement indifférents. J'en peux plus. »

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Selena relata alors les événements survenus dans la journée, principalement sa nouvelle offense à la cafétéria. Jedusor montrait qu'il l'écoutait à sa manière, en répondant de manière concise. Elle écrivit longtemps, déversant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_Et tout cela à cause d'un malheureux serpent. C'est incroyable !_

« En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais dû remettre les pieds dans cette école de malheur après ce qui s'est passé avec Amber. Je me suis voilée la face. Jamais personne n'aurait pu porter de l'attention à la 'sorcière' après ça. »

_Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est seulement parce que tu es différente que les autres ne t'apprécient pas. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de mal à cela._

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être différente ! Je préférerais être comme tout le monde et vivre normalement ! »

_Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant. Il semblerait qu'il s'en soit décidé autrement. Peut-être es-tu promise à faire de grandes choses, qui sait ?_

Selena eut un rire désabusé : mais bien sûr…

« C'est gentil de me dire ça, mais chez nous ça ne suffit pas d'être différent. Ou si. Ca suffit juste à te laisser en marge du reste du monde. »

Elle attendit une réponse qui se fit longtemps attendre. Selena tapotait la page impatiemment mais l'écriture stylisée de Jedusor n'apparaissait pas. Elle repoussa sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre, écartant le store pour voir au-dehors. D'énormes flocons de neige tombaient, infimes éclats dans la nuit tombante. Selena ouvrit la fenêtre, tendant une main pour en attraper quelques uns. L'air gelé frôla sa paume et les flocons fondirent au contact de sa peau. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le carnet, elle remarqua une nouvelle ligne inscrite sur le papier.

_Aimerais-tu que je te montre mon école ?_

Selena resta interdite. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

_Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais rien à perdre dans ton monde ? Alors laisse-moi te montrer le mien. Je peux te donner une deuxième chance. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voudrais ? Une nouvelle vie ? Un nouveau départ ?_

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, relisant encore et encore ce qui était inscrit sur la page jusqu'à ce que le mot « départ » disparaisse enfin.

C'était absurde ! Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Que voulait-il dire par « une nouvelle vie » ?

« Je ne comprends pas. »

_C'est pourtant très simple._

Selena tenait à deux mains le journal, le regardant avec une anxiété grandissante avant de pousser un cri apeuré. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca n'allait vraiment pas. Pas du tout.

La reliure se mit à briller en projetant une douce lueur ambrée. Peu à peu, la lumière grandissante commença à irradier l'ensemble de la pièce. Selena avait jeté le carnet loin d'elle sur le bureau et avait reculé de plusieurs pas en observant ce qui se passait à travers ses yeux à demi-clôt, aveuglée par la lumière maintenant dorée et violente qui émanait du journal.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, elle se sentit happée et se retrouva emportée dans un tourbillonnement d'ombres et de couleurs aussi diverses et indéfinissables les unes que les autres.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre VI ! Je ne ferais pas de mises à jour avant le 27 juin au moins (bac...), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il saura vous faire patienter^^. Donnez moi votre avis surtout ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre VI.**

Selena étouffa un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit ses genoux heurter brutalement un sol dur. Elle resta un moment étendue à même le sol, les yeux clôt.

Elle finit par se relever lentement en grimaçant, les rotules encore endolories par le choc. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Le visage de la jeune fille prit une expression de totale hébétude alors qu'elle découvrait le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, s'alarmant peu à peu à la vue de cet endroit qui lui était absolument inconnu.

Elle avait atterri dans un hall immense au plafond si haut qu'il en était imperceptible. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées à des murs de pierre brute et un large et somptueux escalier de marbre se déployait derrière elle.

Selena croisa frileusement les bras sur sa poitrine ; il faisait un froid glacial ici, et ce n'était pas son petit débardeur et son pantalon de toile légère qui lui tenait chaud.

Bon sang, que faisait-elle ici ? _Comment_ avait-elle pu arriver ici ?

Elle fit quelques pas vers la double porte en chêne massif qui lui faisait face mais comme elle s'en doutait, celle-ci demeura parfaitement close lorsqu'elle tenta de tirer l'énorme loquet qui la verrouillait. Mais l'air froid qui soufflait par l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol dallé en gelant ses pieds nus la dissuada définitivement d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Bon, elle était enfermée dans une espèce d'énorme baraque…il semblait faire terriblement froid dehors et il faisait nuit…

Selena jeta un regard circulaire dans le hall sans savoir quoi faire. Chercher une indication quelque part ? Appeler quelqu'un à l'aide ?

Elle tourna brusquement la tête ; son cœur rata quelques battements lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement aigu.

Il n'y avait personne dans le hall, ni en haut du grand escalier de marbre, mais elle remarqua deux vieilles armures disposées de part et d'autre de la porte en chêne.

Mais bon Dieu, où avait-elle donc atterri ?

Selena finit par s'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier et prit sa tête entre ses mains, fouillant dans sa mémoire le moindre détail de ce qui s'était produit avant qu'elle ne survienne dans ce lieu aussi étrange qu'inconnu : elle était dans sa chambre et parlait avec Tom Jedusor via journal, comme depuis plusieurs semaines. Il y avait eu cette curieuse lumière dorée et…

…rien…rien d'autre que cela.

Elle ignorait par quel miracle elle était arrivée là, mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve comment sortir d'ici.

_- Elève hors du dortoir !_

Selena releva la tête en sursautant violemment.

Un homme à la silhouette grêle s'approchait aussi vite que le lui permettait son pas claudiquant, pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur, une lanterne se balançant dans son autre main. Lorsqu'il eut descendu la volée d'escaliers en boitillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Selena le trouva vraiment effrayant. Il avait un regard perçant et son vieux crâne n'était couvert que de rares mèches sales et filasses tombant sur ses épaules couvertes de guenilles. Avant même qu'elle n'ait compris ce qui se passait, Selena sentit une main rachitique attraper rudement ses cheveux et l'entraîner au sommet des escaliers.

- Le directeur de votre maison sera certainement ravi d'apprendre qu'un de ses élèves se promène la nuit dans le hall. Ca va vous coûter des points ça, Miss ! En attendant aux cachots ! Ca vous apprendra à traîner dans l'école pendant que les autres dorment !

- Mais lâchez-moi !

Elle n'écoutait pas tellement le verbiage de l'homme, se débattant frénétiquement pour qu'il desserre sa poigne sur sa tête. Néanmoins, quelques mots comme « élèves », « école »… « cachots » retinrent son attention, la déconcertant davantage. Que voulait-il, ce fou furieux ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Mr Picott ?

Le vieil homme et Selena se tournèrent en même temps pour voir qui avait bien pu intervenir.

Une fille d'environ seize ans se tenait debout derrière eux. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules, encadrant un visage au menton prononcé. Elle regardait alternativement le vieillard revêche et la jeune fille hébétée par-dessus ses lunettes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Selena distingua une sorte d'écusson qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

- Ah, c'est vous, Miss McGonagall.

Le vieil homme grincheux sembla quelque peu s'adoucir, bien qu'il reprenne d'un ton outrancier :

- Figurez-vous que je viens de surprendre cette jeune demoiselle dans le hall de l'école !

Pour attester ses dires, il secoua Selena qu'il tenait toujours par les cheveux, arrachant à cette dernière une grimace de douleur bien vite remplacée par une expression offusquée.

- Vous allez me lâcher ?!

- Et irrespectueuse, en plus de ça !

La jeune fille brune acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Mr Picott. J'irais l'amener au directeur de sa maison et elle sera punie comme il l'entend.

Le vieil homme marmonna dans sa barbe avant de lâcher prise. Selena se dégagea d'un coup sec, lui jetant un regard noir tout en massant son crâne endolori. La jeune fille la fit passer devant elle, la conduisant dans la direction opposée.

- Bonsoir Mr Picott.

Dès qu'il disparu au coin du couloir, la jeune fille brune se tourna vers Selena et lui chuchota d'une voix où perçait le reproche :

- Estime-toi heureuse que je sois intervenue, tu aurais pu passer la nuit à agoniser dans les cachots. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Maison ?

-Oui, tu appartiens à quelle maison ? soupira McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée par la stupidité des réponses de son interlocutrice.

D'une voix intimidée, Selena osa lui demander :

- Où sommes-nous ?

La jeune fille au blason s'arrêta de marcher, plantant son regard vif dans le sien.

- Pardon ?

- Où sommes-nous ? répéta Selena. Il a parlé d'une école tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi…

Un long silence s'établit ; Selena pouvait entendre le bruit des torches qui crépitaient. Le visage de McGonagall avait prit une expression indéfinissable.

- Tu ne connais donc pas Poudlard ?

- Poud..quoi ?

Les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillèrent encore plus derrière ses lunettes. Elle ouvrit la bouche un instant pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Finalement, elle prit Selena par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite d'un pas pressé. Après avoir tourné au bout du couloir, elles avancèrent jusqu'à une gargouille extrêmement laide.

- Nous voudrions parler au directeur. C'est pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, déclara McGonagall à la statue.

Selena la considéra d'un air ahuri : depuis quand parlait-on aux pierres ?

Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, la gargouille gloussa doucement :

- Mes regrets Miss, seul le directeur et les enseignants peuvent pénétrer ce lieu. Vous devez pourtant le savoir.

- Je suis préfète en chef, répliqua McGonagall d'un ton courroucé. C'est vraiment urgent, ça ne peut pas attendre plus tard. S'il vous plaît.

« Un asile, je suis tombée dans un asile… »

La gargouille grommela un instant puis s'anima soudain, faisant un pas de côté. Selena se rendit compte qu'elle avait eut une exclamation ébahie car McGonagall lui jeta un regard confus, de ceux que l'on lance à des personnes tenues à l'écart d'une confidence.

Le mur s'ouvrit et un escalier en colimaçon s'éleva derrière, comme un escalator. Selena avait à peine posé un pied sur la première marche que le mur se referma derrière elle. Elle eut l'horrible impression d'être une fugitive que l'on écrouait.

* * *

Une porte lambrissée aux reflets chatoyants leur faisait face, et McGonagall frappa deux coups brefs. Une voix feutrée les autorisa à entrer.

Selena fut d'abord troublée par la quantité innombrables de tableaux qui couvrait les murs et constata que les individus représentés en portraits étaient _animés _: les personnages semblaient somnoler dans leurs cadres.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve… »

D'immenses étagères pleines à craquer de livres, de parchemins enroulés et d'instruments étrangers à la jeune fille tapissaient certains pans de mur, et un vieux chapeau rapiécé avait été mis en évidence sur l'un des rayons. Selena se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant pour que l'on conserve une pareille antiquaille ; il devait avoir plus de cent ans au bas mot !

Derrière un ample bureau aux pieds en forme de serre se tenait un petit homme frêle et chauve qui paraissait les attendre.

- Ah, Miss McGonagall. Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez m'entretenir d'un sujet important.

- Pardonnez-moi présenter à une heure aussi tardive, professeur, mais il y a eu…un imprévu.

Elle désigna Selena d'un signe de la main, et cette dernière se sentit rougir lorsque l'homme la fixa avec une surprise évidente.

- Ce n'est pas l'une de nos élèves…

- Tout le problème est là, professeur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici et apparemment, elle n'aurait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard. Elle était dans le hall d'entrée lorsque Mr Picott l'a trouvée.

Le directeur contourna son secrétaire et se présenta. La jeune fille s'étonna de la longue robe noire qu'il portait. Quel accoutrement !

- Je suis Armando Dippet, le directeur de cette établissement. Vous êtes …?

- Selena Pacow…je suis désolée de vous demander cela mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe…

Dippet eut la même expression stupéfaite que McGonagall et demeura un instant interdit. Puis il se rassit derrière son bureau. Il sortit d'une de ses poches ce que Selena identifia comme étant une baguette de bois et l'agita doucement ; un deuxième fauteuil apparut face au bureau directorial.

- Asseyez-vous.

La bouche grande ouverte et des yeux hagards, Selena mit un temps infini à recouvrer ses esprits. Ses jambes étaient de plomb et elle se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à prononcer une seule syllabe tant elle était interloquée.

- Je vous en prie, Miss Pacow, asseyez-vous.

- C'est…c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? bredouilla Selena. Avec _ça_… ? Comment vous…ce n'est pas…

- Asseyez-vous, répéta plus fermement Dippet.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Dippet garda un moment le silence puis croisa les mains sur la table, se grattant la gorge.

- Vous ne connaissez donc rien de Poudlard, Miss Pacow ?

- N…non.

A vrai dire, le nom l'interpellait vaguement mais impossible de savoir pourquoi.

- Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, de magie, si vous préférez, dont je suis le directeur. Des élèves viennent ici pour apprendre…

- De _magie_ ?

La voix de Selena gagna quelques octaves du fait de son effarement.

- Vous plaisantez ?!

- Pas du tout, Miss Pacow. A vrai dire, la situation ne se prête guère à la plaisanterie.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que cet endroit, ce Poud-quelque chose, est une école de…de _magie_ ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je rêve…oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de rêver…

Elle s'était mise à rire, mais d'un rire qui sonnait terriblement faux et qui trahissait son affolement. Elle regarda successivement Dippet et McGonagall mais curieusement – à moins qu'ils ne soient des comédiens émérites – aucun des deux ne semblait se moquer d'elle. Au contraire, ils la dévisageaient avec la même expression de gravité.

Enfin, Dippet s'adressa à McGonagall :

- Vous pouvez disposez, Miss. Je vais faire appeler le professeur Dumbledore.

« Allait-il appeler le psychiatre en chef ? »

Selena demeura coite, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus crispés sur le tapis recouvrant le sol de l'étrange pièce. Elle s'intéressa ensuite au nécessaire de bureau du « directeur » ; de nombreuses plumes d'oiseaux aux couleurs diverses étaient rassemblées et plusieurs encriers avaient été repoussés sur un coin de la table.

Dippet attrapa l'une des plumes – une turquoise - et un morceau de papier jauni et rédigea un court billet qu'il plia deux fois avant de se lever et de frapper deux coups secs au carreau de la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande chouette effraie s'engouffra dans la pièce et hulula bruyamment sous le regard ahuri de Selena. Elle présenta l'une de ses pattes au directeur, qui accrocha la missive avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Dippet se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille.

- Une longue discussion semble s'imposer, Miss Pacow.


	7. Chapter 7

Et ouiii, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Maintenant que le bac est fini et que les vacances sont bien entamées, il est grand temps de se remettre à bosser un tout p'tit peu ! Les vacances sont assez accaparantes (déménagement, travaux, etc... ordinateur de m€R&€ qui me ralentit !!), c'est pourquoi les mises à jours sont aussi espacées, je m'en excuse ! Mais je n'abandonne surtout pas l'écriture de mes fics, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Sur ce bonne lecture ;) faites moi part de vos impressions surtout !

**Chapitre VII.**

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée de minutes après que le hibou grand duc se soit envolé par la fenêtre que déjà quelqu'un s'annonçait derrière la porte du bureau directorial.

- Entrez, Albus.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Selena se tourna à demi sur son fauteuil pour jeter un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la haute silhouette. Il avait de longs cheveux et une barbe couleur auburn, portait une robe d'une couleur profonde et d'une coupe similaire à celle de Dippet. Il salua d'un signe de tête le directeur avant que son regard ne se pose sur Selena. La jeune fille s'étonna qu'un homme d'un âge aussi avancé possédât des yeux aussi perçants ; tout dans ce regard bleu vif qui semblait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert démontrait une réelle intelligence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Selena baissa instinctivement la tête. S'il était quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on la dévisage.

- Miss Pacow, je vous présente le professeur Dumbledore, enseignant en Métamorphose, qui est également mon adjoint.

Dippet se tourna ensuite vers le dénommé Dumbledore.

- Miss McGonagall de Gryffondor est venue me rendre visite il y a quelques minutes accompagnée de cette jeune fille. Apparemment, elle n'aurait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard de toute sa vie…j'aurais pensé à un sortilège d'amnésie…

« Non mais de quoi il parlait là ? Amnésie ? _Sortilège_ ? »

Dippet se tut soudain lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux. A mieux le regarder, Selena se dit qu'il n'avait rien d'offensif et apparaissait même avenant, bien que circonspect.

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est déroulé avant que vous arriviez ici, Miss Pacow ?

Sa voix était douce et aimable, et mit aussitôt la jeune fille en confiance sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment. Selena tenta de se remémorer précisément ce qui avait bien pu se produire mais ne se souvenait que d'une chose : elle était dans sa chambre et venait de passer une journée détestable puis elle avait écrit dans journal et…rien. Le vide. Le néant.

- Je ne me rappelle pas…

Selena préféra rester concise, se maudissant intérieurement de ce qui se passait. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se fourrer dans le premier pétrin tombé !

- Vous souvenez-vous posséder des pouvoirs quelconques ? Seules les personnes ayant des prédispositions à la magie sont capables de pénétrer l'enceinte de notre école. Vous affirmez pourtant ne pas connaître cet endroit…

- Je viens de dire à monsieur que je ne connaissez rien de tout ça, rien de votre satanée école de _magie_. Et si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût ! s'agaça Selena, exaspérée de ne rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait.

Dumbledore s'assit sur le siège occupé précédemment par McGonagall et se tourna vers le directeur. Tous deux se lancèrent un regard entendu et Selena saisit un mot qui la chiffonna, mais sans qu'elle ne se rappelle exactement pourquoi il lui était familier : « moldue »…

Dumbledore tira une baguette de bois comparable à celle qu'avait brandit un peu plus tôt le frêle directeur pour faire apparaître un second fauteuil (Selena se demandait encore cela n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination) et la tendit à la jeune fille avec un sourire encourageant.

- Essayez de lancer un _Lumos_, Miss Pacow.

- Un _quoi_ ?

Le sourire de l'homme se figea imperceptiblement. Il l'observait étrangement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et Selena prit la baguette d'une main hésitante.

- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

- Dites simplement « _Lumos_ ».

Haussant les épaules, Selena donna un petit coup dans le vide.

_- Lumos_.

Qu'aurait-il dû se produire ? Quelque chose de _magique_ certainement. Néanmoins, le bout de bois était resté parfaitement inerte dans sa main, rien n'était apparu ou changé autour d'elle. Dippet joignit ses deux mains ensemble et les sourcils de Dumbledore se froncèrent légèrement.

- Réessayez une nouvelle fois, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille s'exécuta ; elle ressentit un léger fourmillement dans la main mais il n'y eut toujours rien. Les visages des deux hommes affichaient la même expression songeuse et défaitiste, ce qui eut pour effet d'alarmer Selena plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué un peu plus tôt, nous nous trouvons ici à Poudlard, qui est une école de sorcellerie, répondit le directeur. Usuellement, seules les personnes étant dotées de qualités magiques sont aptes à pénétrer cette école, qui est protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Etant donné que vous êtes une moldue – une personne sans aucune de ces capacités – tout le mystère réside là. Comment une personne telle que vous a pu parvenir ici ?

La question finale flotta dans l'air un moment, semblant résumer toute cette intrigue insolite. Dumbledore tira de la poche de sa robe une montre, une montre bien curieuse à vrai dire, remarqua Selena. Elle avait douze aiguilles mais pas de chiffres. D'étranges détails semblables à des planètes tournaient au bord du cadran, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille malgré elle.

- Il se fait tard, Armando. Nous devrions lui trouver une chambre et prendre le temps d'y réfléchir calmement.

« Une chambre ! Cette fois c'est certain : ils veulent m'interner ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et se plaça derrière le siège qu'elle venait d'occuper comme pour créer une distance supplémentaire entre les deux hommes et elle, les regardant à l'alternat avec un air effarouché et plein de défiance.

- Miss Pacow, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes en sécurité ici.

- Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua-t-elle en reculant le plus loin possible d'eux. Vous dites toujours ça à vos patients quand vous les examinait, c'est ça ? Dites la vérité !

A ces derniers mots, Dumbledore parut tressaillir subrepticement. Sa main tendue vers la jeune fille s'abaissa et son expression se fit plus sérieuse et songeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été.

- Nous vous disons la vérité depuis le début. Je suis enseignant dans cette école, et le professeur Dippet en est le directeur…

- N'essayez pas de m'embobiner ! Je n'irais pas dans votre asile, c'est clair, non ?

- Nous sommes pas dans un asile, Miss Pacow, reprit Dumbledore, comme s'il avait déjà tenu cette conversation antérieurement. Poudlard est une école pour ceux qui auraient…

_- Je ne suis pas folle !_

- …auraient certaines dispositions. Poudlard n'est pas un centre pour les fous mais bel et bien une école de magie.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Selena sembla peser le pour et le contre avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau,.

- Et puis ? Je n'ai rien de magique ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- Nous allons y réfléchir avec vous, Miss. Mais pour le moment il faut vous reposer, vous êtes épuisée.

- Alors prouvez le.

Dumbledore et Dippet froncèrent les sourcils d'un même homme.

- Pardon ?

Enhardie par l'effet qu'elle avait produit, Selena poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien des magiciens, des sorciers, ou je ne sais quoi !

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard avant que Dumbledore ne se tourne vers elle, une expression presque désabusée peinte sur ses traits. Puis d'un geste vif et agile, il pointa sa baguette sur le large bureau du directeur : la table parut irradier pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Selena s'approcha et constata, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, que la meuble était désormais changé en…

- De la glace… !

Elle tâta le pied du bureau et sentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau ; à l'endroit qu'elle venait de toucher, la glace avait légèrement fondu. Elle recula comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- C'est insensé…

- C'est de la magie, Miss Pacow, dit la voix de Dumbledore dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna, les membres flageolants, le regard ébahi, l'esprit agité. Bon Dieu, était-ce seulement possible ?

- Nous allons vous trouver une chambre pour la nuit et nous en rediscuterons plus tard, vous êtes bouleversée.

Après qu'il eut redonné un coup de baguette sur la table de Dippet afin qu'elle reprenne sa forme initiale, Dumbledore fit signe à Selena, qui le suivit hors du bureau directorial sans un mot. Mais où donc avait-elle bien pu atterrir ?


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira...bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)

**Chapitre VIII.**

Une douce lumière filtra à travers les rideaux et un rayon de soleil hivernal traversa la chambre, allant effleurer les paupières de Selena, frémissant un instant avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Elle resta un moment allongée à fixer le plafond d'un air vide, ressassant le rêve curieux qu'elle avait fait : une école de magie, des hiboux, des sorciers capables d'exécuter des tours d'un coup de baguette…tout y était passé presque, ne manquaient seulement les lutins de Cornouailles et les rennes du Père Noël !

Selena s'étira longuement avant de se lever en balançant ses jambes hors du lit. Elle demeura interloquée en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre. Où étaient donc passés sa chaîne hifi, ses CDs, ses livres et le bazar qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau d'ordinaire ? Depuis quand sa chambre était-elle recouverte d'une tapisserie pourpre ?

_Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas ta chambre._

Nom de Dieu, où se trouvait-elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Selena jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce étrangère : une armoire calée dans un coin, un bureau, une porte menant à une salle de bain conjointe et une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une enveloppe. Intriguée, elle examina l'enveloppe où son propre nom avait été inscrit à l'encre vert émeraude. La jeune fille la décacheta avec impatience, espérant trouver à l'intérieur quelque explication à cette situation.

_Miss Pacow,_

_Vous trouverez quelques affaires dans l'armoire en attendant que vous disposiez de vos propres effets. Ne sortez pas d'ici, attendez que l'on vienne vous chercher._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur adjoint de Poudlard._

Selena relut plusieurs fois l'étonnante missive, s'attardant surtout sur la signature. Albus Dumbledore…_directeur adjoint de Poudlard_…comme le vieil homme dans son rêve.

_En était-ce vraiment un ?_

Des milliers de questions fusaient en elle, explosant comme un véritable feu d'artifice dans sa tête. Peu importe les réflexions qu'elle se faisait, Selena n'aboutissait qu'à cette unique conclusion : ce qu'elle avait pris pour un drôle de rêve n'était rien d'autre que les événements s'étant déroulés la nuit précédente, aussi invraisemblables soient-ils. A moins qu'elle ne soit subitement devenue folle, ce qui revenait à la même chose pour elle.

S'asseyant à reculons sur son lit, Selena passa tout en revue : elle se souvenait d'une forte lumière dorée puis d'avoir atterri dans un immense hall moyenâgeux. Elle avait rencontré là une certaine Mc-quelque chose, une brune à lunettes, avant d'être conduite devant Dippet - si ses souvenirs étaient bons – le directeur de ce…de cette école…ce Dumbledore était ensuite arrivé, lui et ses tours…

_Non ma fille, c'est trop surréaliste !_

Selena ferma les yeux une minute entière avant de les rouvrir, pensant revoir sous ses yeux le papier couleur crème de sa chambre. Mais la même couleur pourpre lui apparut lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Dépitée, elle se leva à pas traînant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains qui – aussi petite soit-elle – offrait le même confort que le service d'un quatre étoiles (même si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, elle était certaine que c'était tout aussi éclatant). L'eau fraîche acheva de la réveilla complètement. Mais rien n'avait changé pourtant.

Une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, Selena passa une main dans ses cheveux humides tout en ouvrant l'armoire pour en examiner le contenu : longues jupes grises plissées, pulls en laine assortis, chemisiers blancs immaculés…et par terre une paire de souliers noirs vernis. _Plutôt austère_, jugea-t-elle en songeant à sa garde-robe habituelle avec un serrement : sa mère déplorait toujours les ourlets arrachés de ses jeans. Selena pensa à ses parents, se demandant s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient inquiets que leur fille unique ait disparu…

Selena poussa un profond soupir, choisissant de remettre ces pensées à plus tard. A peine eut-elle finit d'enfiler son pull qu'on frappait à la porte. Selena découvrit la jeune fille qui l'avait amenée chez Dippet.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas tellement le choix.

- Sans répondre, Selena s'écarta pour la laisser passer et referma la porte.

- Je ne sais pas si on s'est présentées, moi c'est Minerva.

- Selena.

- Tu as bien dormi ici ? C'est chouette comme chambre, dit avec enjouement la nouvelle arrivante. Je suis obligée de partager ma chambre avec trois autres filles et crois-moi, il y a des fois où je m'en passerais bien.

Selena haussa un sourcil : elle ne venait pas uniquement pour lui faire ce genre de conversation ?

- Ok, c'est nul comme entrée en matière…Dumbledore m'a envoyé te chercher, avoua Minerva en abandonnant son ton allègre. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Seulement, il faudra se montrer le plus discrètes possibles vu que tu n'es pas élève à Poudlard.

- On va enfin m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

- Peut-être. Tu es prête ? Attends, tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ? ajouta Minerva brusquement.

- Quoi ?

Selena s'examina de la tête aux pieds : les lacets de ses mocassins (qu'elle avait hâte de troquer contre des Converses !) étaient bien noués, sa jupe (immonde) tombait bien sous le genou, les pans de son chemisier ne dépassait pas et son pull (lui aussi immonde) était bien arrangé aussi. Qu'est ce qui clochait donc ?

- Tes cheveux. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu sors les cheveux mouillés.

Minerva sortir d'une poche une baguette de bois clair et fit un léger mouvement de poignet en la pointant sur Selena, qui recula d'instinct. Elle marmonna quelque chose et Selena sursauta violemment. Elle tâta son visage, puis sa tête dans son ensemble avant d'aller s'examiner plus soigneusement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Non, rien avait changé apparemment…excepté ses cheveux qui étaient désormais propres et parfaitement séchés.

- C'est bon ? Tu n'es pas défigurée ? railla Minerva depuis la chambre.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? balbutia Selena en revenant sur ses pas. Toi aussi tu sais… ?

- Tout le monde sait faire de la magie ici sauf toi apparemment (c'était dit sans dérision mais Selena se renfrogna néanmoins). On y va ?

* * *

Selena suivit McGonagall à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Un vrai labyrinthe. Minerva lui raconta qu'il y en avait cent quarante-deux en tout : des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, délabrés et d'autres qui changeaient de place parfois ! Selena ouvrait des yeux émerveillés sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle vit deux garçons debout devant une porte qui visiblement _parlait_, refusant de leur ouvrir tant qu'on ne le lui aurait pas demandé poliment. Tout bougeait sans cesse. Mais ce qui ravi le plus Selena fut les tableaux. Des centaines de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, les gens peints se rendant visites les uns aux autres ; Selena s'était arrêtée à plusieurs reprises, ahurie devant tant d'étrangeté. Elle avait été intriguée par une peinture représentant un couple devant une immense cheminée au feu ronflant, l'homme tenant une lettre à la main.

Parfois, il leur arrivait de croiser d'autres garçons et filles portant eux aussi des jupes et pantalons gris et ternes sous des capes noires, mais personne ne paraissait étonné de se trouver dans un lieu aussi surprenant, aussi…magique.

En plus de leurs capes, tous avaient des cravates et des blasons de différentes couleurs sur leur uniforme, à la différence de Selena qui n'en avait pas. Elle en avait compté quatre en tout et avait remarqué que McGonagall portait une cravate rouge et qu'un lion était représenté sur son blason. Selena se demandait bien à quoi elles pouvaient correspondre.

- Ce sont les couleurs des différentes maisons, expliqua avec sérieux Minerva, ravie de servir de guide. A notre arrivée à Poudlard, nous sommes tous répartis dans l'une des différentes maisons. Il y en a quatre en tout, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Le bleu symbolise Serdaigle, le rouge Gryffondor, le jaune Poufsouffle et le vert Serpentard.

- Alors toi tu es à Gryffondor ?

- Tout juste, sourit McGonagall.

Selena lui posa encore bien d'autres questions sur ces fameuses maisons, sur le château et ses occupants. Elle trouvait tout bonnement fascinant d'avoir des cours de sortilèges ou de potions, cela semblait beaucoup moins ennuyeux et insipide que l'allemand ou les mathématiques ! La métamorphose semblait être la discipline favorite de Minerva vu de l'entrain avec lequel elle en parlait. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement comment, Selena n'était pas totalement surprise par ce genre de révélation, mais elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

McGonagall arriva enfin devant une grande porte de bois blond et frappa deux coups brefs, comme la veille.

- Entrez.

C'était là aussi une pièce intéressante. D'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée et sur un perchoir en or était juché un magnifique oiseau écarlate. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Jamais Selena n'avait vu d'animal semblable.

- Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança et leur sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un oiseau pareil, avoua doucement Selena sans détacher son regard du pennage rouge et or du volatile.

- Fumseck est un phénix…une créature fascinante dotée de grands pouvoirs.

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que Dumbledore ne s'asseye derrière son bureau en s'adressant à McGonagall.

- Merci d'avoir conduit Miss Pacow jusqu'ici, Minerva. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard et Minerva lui sourit d'un air encourageant avant de disparaître.

Selena se retrouva seule dans le bureau avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier la regardait de ses yeux bleus perçant, provoquant un certain malaise chez la jeune fille qui reporta son attention sur Fumseck.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le voulez, Selena.

Celle-ci s'avança lentement vers le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait et s'y assit, l'appréhension grandissant en elle. Dumbledore croisa ses mains entre elles avant d'entamer la discussion.

- En arrivant ici, vous avez dû avoir un certain aperçu de ce qu'était Poudlard, notre école de sorcellerie. Etant donné l'étrangeté de votre arrivée dans le château et la gravité de la situation, nous pensons, Mr le Directeur ainsi que le corps enseignant, qu'il serait préférable de vous faire passer pour une élève…le temps de remédier à ce problème…

Selena demeura silencieuse. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternatives en fait.

- Je vous expliquerai donc l'essentiel de ce qu'il y a à savoir ici, Miss McGonagall se chargera du reste. Vous resterez dans vos appartements le temps de vous y préparer. D'ici deux ou trois semaines, je pense que tout ira pour le mieux. Mais il y a beaucoup à faire comme vous le voyez.

Non, Selena ne voyait pas du tout. Pas du tout.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons à Londres chercher vos affaires afin que vous puissiez suivre le même enseignement que vos camarades.

Il se leva, indifférent à l'expression hébétée de Selena qui se mit à bredouiller :

- Vous voulez que je suive des cours de magie ?…je peux pas…je sais pas…et je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas d'argent…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la cheminée où un feu brûlait déjà dans le foyer. Il attrapa un récipient ouvragé posé sur le manteau et plongea la main dedans. Dans sa paume brillait ce que la jeune fille perçut comme une fine poudre étincelante.

- Ceci, Selena, est de la poudre de cheminette. Elle va nous permettre de nous rendre à Londres en un temps record, sourit-il.

Il jeta une pincée de poudre au milieu des flammes. Dans un grondement, les flammèches virevoltantes prirent une teinte émeraude, s'élevant plus haut qu'eux. Selena recula d'un pas.

- Dès que vous pénétrerez dans les flammes, annoncez bien fort votre destination. Gardez les bras le long du corps et fermez les yeux. Surtout ne paniquez pas et attendez moi lorsque vous serez arrivée. Dites « Chemin de Traverse ».

- Vous…vous voulez que j'entre là-dedans ?

- Absolument, certifia Dumbledore en souriant.

_Cinglé…_

Toutefois, la jeune fille s'exécuta, faisant un pas, puis deux en avant.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Vous verrez bien. Mais gardez à l'esprit tout ce que je viens de vous dire et tout se passera bien.

- Je dois dire quoi déjà ?

- Chemin de Traverse, répéta tranquillement le professeur.

Selena prit une profonde inspiration. A sa grande surprise, les flammes n'étaient pas plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède.

- Chemin de Traverse.

La dernière chose que Selena vit avant de se sentir aspirée dans un tourbillon gigantesque fut le regard malicieux de Dumbledore. Puis le noir complet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX.**

Il lui semblait tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse démesurée alors qu'un grondement assourdissant résonnait à ses oreilles. Selena aurait hurlé si elle n'avait pas eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne savait pas où cela allait la mener et son angoisse se faisait plus tangible à chaque seconde. Puis elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent enfin un sol de pierre froide.

Se redressant en titubant, Selena dut se tenir au mur de brique pour ne pas s'affaler tant elle était étourdie. Quand elle fut certaine que sa tête ne tournait plus et qu'elle n'allait pas vomir, elle se mit à faire quelques pas. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd derrière elle et découvrit le professeur Dumbledore qui se relevait avec une souplesse surprenante pour son âge avant d'adresser un sourire rayonnant à la jeune fille.

- Vous venez d'utiliser votre premier transport sorcier avec brio, Selena.

Cette dernière lui rendit timidement son sourire – qui lui apparaissait davantage comme un rictus crispé – et le suivit dans une rue pavée serpentant à perte de vue. La jeune fille demeurée bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui s'étendait devant elle.

Des magasins, des étals impensables se déployaient sous ses yeux ahuris. Selena prit alors pleinement conscience de l'existence d'un monde magique. Des chaudrons aux dimensions variées s'empilaient, il y avait aussi de nombreux télescopes réglables, de potions colorées, de grimoires attrayants et de balais volants. On ne pouvait se méprendre de l'authenticité de ce lieu empreint d'une magie si présente qu'elle en était palpable. Qu'il s'agisse de la rue ou des gens, il régnait une atmosphère si singulière dans cet endroit exceptionnel que Selena n'arrivait plus à douter de l'existence de la sorcellerie. C'était comme ça, elle la sentait autour d'elle, presque en elle-même, et en éprouva un étrange frisson de plaisir.

- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, dit Dumbledore.

La stupéfaction de la jeune fille amusait visiblement le professeur de métamorphose qui avançait d'un pas vif mais devait se retourner sans cesse pour arracher Selena à sa contemplation béate, ce qu'elle déplorait en son for intérieur : elle aurait tant aimé s'arrêter dans chacune des boutiques où l'on vendait des hiboux ou des globes lunaires. Elle trouvait néanmoins quelque chose de vieillot dans ces lieux et dans l'accoutrement inaccoutumé de ces personnes.

Bien que Selena n'y prêta guère attention, Dumbledore s'était mis à énumérer en même temps qu'ils marchaient tout ce dont elle aurait ou non besoin pour sa « rentrée ».

- …l'avantage est que notre école dispose d'assez d'affaires qu'il nous sera inutile d'acheter, je pense notamment aux livres ; Madame Pince a toujours plusieurs exemplaires de chaque ouvrage de toutes les années au cas où…pour le chaudron et les ingrédients, ce n'est pas un problème non plus…on va d'abord vous conduire chez Madame Guipure pour vos robes de travail et votre cape…

Ainsi Selena se retrouva entraînée dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter sorcier – _sorcier !_ jubilait-elle – où une petite femme replète vêtue tout de mauve les accueillit en souriant, visiblement surprise de les voir débarquer dans son commerce.

- Professeur Dumbledore…quelle surprise !

Son ton était avenant et empreint de respect. Apparemment, l'homme qui l'accompagnait n'était pas des moindres, se dit Selena.

- Cette jeune demoiselle aurait besoin de quelques robes ainsi que des capes. Deux capes, précisa Dumbledore en désignant Selena.

Madame Guipure sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retint, faisant passer la jeune fille dans une plus petite salle. Selena fut installée sur un tabouret alors que la sorcière-vendeuse lui faisait passer plusieurs robes que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais imaginé porter (toutes semblées démodées mais conservaient néanmoins un certain charme). Elle entreprit d'épingler les ourlets pour les mettre à la bonne longueur, coupant le tissu en trop à l'aide de sa baguette ; Selena tâchait de se contenir mais elle ne pouvait cacher son ravissement à la voir exécuter des sorts de découpe et de couture avec ce simple bout de bois.

Dumbledore régla cet achat et entraîna ensuite Selena dans une boutique de plumes et de parchemins (Selena le remerciait timidement à chaque fois en bafouillant de reconnaissance, mais le professeur écartait ses balbutiements avec désinvolture). Il avait perçut le regard étonné de la jeune fille lorsqu'il avait sorti sa bourse et qu'elle avait vu les pièces bien différentes de celle qu'elle utilisait.

- Celles en or sont des Gallions, lui expliqua-t-il. Celles en argent des Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille.

Selena avait hoché la tête quoique toujours incrédule devant cet argent sorcier.

- Maintenant nous allons chercher l'essentiel, dit-il d'une voix énigmatique.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte était affiché le nom du magasin. Et pas n'importe lequel : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».

- La confection des baguettes magiques est un art se transmettant de père en fils depuis des siècles. Ollivander est le meilleur pour cela.

Une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique quand ils entrèrent. C'était une boutique minuscule et encombrée d'où se dégageait une atmosphère encore plus particulière assez austère. Des milliers de boîtes allongées s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Selena frissonna ; ce lieu à la fois poussiéreux et mystérieux semblait receler une magie plus secrète que toutes les autres encore.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour…professeur Dumbledore… !

Un vieil homme arriva vers eux. Il avait des yeux très pâles qui brillaient comme deux éclats de lune dans la pénombre de la boutique.

- Ollivander, j'ai quelque chose de particulier à vous demander, annonça Dumbledore d'emblée.

Le professeur fit passer Selena devant lui et elle se sentit mal à l'aise sitôt que les yeux argentés de l'homme se posèrent sur elle.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester strictement confidentiel Ollivander. J'ai votre parole ?

- Evidemment, répondit le fabricant de baguette sans détourner son regard de Selena.

- Cette jeune fille est arrivée à Poudlard dans la nuit et ignorerait tout de la magie. Mes collègues ainsi que le professeur Dippet et moi-même pensons qu'il serait préférable de la faire passer pour une élève en attendant de comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Vous voulez acheter une baguette magique à une _Moldue_ ? s'effara-t-il. Sérieusement ? Vous allez acheter une baguette magique dont elle n'aura jamais l'utilité ?

- En effet. Mais je préférerais quand même qu'elle l'essaye auparavant.

Les yeux pâles d'Ollivander regardèrent successivement Dumbledore et Selena pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se dirige vers une étagère en secouant la tête d'un air consterné. Il farfouilla un instant dans ses boîtes après avoir demandé à la jeune fille si elle était droitière ou gauchère et avoir pris ses mesures presque à contrecœur. Ollivander revint vers eux en portant plusieurs boîtes qu'il posa sur un tabouret.

- Bois de saule, plume de phénix, 18,5 centimètres. Assez rigide. Essayez.

Selena prit la baguette que lui tendait le fabricant et se sentit parfaitement idiote. Mr Ollivander la lui retira des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

- Bois d'acajou, ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Plutôt flexible. Allez-y.

Selena l'eut à peine en main que Ollivander la lui reprit. Elle essaya encore plusieurs baguettes comme cela, perplexe, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Qu'elle fasse quoi ? De la _magie _?…_elle_ ?

- Bois de rose, crin de licorne, 17, 5 centimètres. Facile à manier, assez souple.

Selena l'attrapa d'un geste mécanique, exaspérée qu'on la fasse ainsi tourner en bourrique.

Pourtant elle faillit lâcher la baguette dans un sursaut de stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit une douce tiédeur se répandre de ses doigts jusqu'à son coude. Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, elle la fit tournoyer légèrement et l'abaissa enfin. Des étincelles argentées jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de bois clair.

- Ca par exemple… !

Bouche bée, Selena se tourna vers les deux hommes. Ollivander affichait une expression de franche stupéfaction tandis que Dumbledore arborait un sourire rayonnant.

- Dumbledore, vous venez pourtant de me dire…

- Je n'y entends rien de plus que vous, mon cher Ollivander.

Mais son regard perçant dissimulait une certaine satisfaction, comme s'il s'y était attendu depuis le début. Selena se demandait si ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et balbutia :

- J'ai…j'ai vraiment…

- Réessayez s'il vous plaît, sollicita le professeur de métamorphose.

Encore interdite, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et fit tournoyer la baguette une seconde fois, d'un geste plus certain : les étincelles argentées qui s'échappèrent de la baguette étaient plus éblouissantes cette fois, projetant une lumière assez diffuse autour d'eux, éclairant la boutique absconse.

Dumbledore applaudit avec enthousiasme alors que Mr. Ollivander s'approchait de Selena pour reprendre sa baguette, lui souriant pour la première fois.

- Je…j'ai fait…est-ce…

- De la magie, sans l'ombre d'un doute ! s'exclama vivement le fabricant de baguette. Vous n'êtes pas aussi moldue que votre professeur me l'affirmait semblerait-il, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Ollivander remit la baguette dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft sous le regard de Selena, qui semblait abasourdie et radieuse à la fois. Toutefois, elle nota le froncement de sourcils et l'air préoccupé de Mr. Ollivander qui tranchait avec son sourire lorsqu'il lui tendit la boîte contenant la baguette. _Sa_ baguette.

* * *

Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi légère, aussi heureuse et insouciante depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la boutique d'Ollivander, un large sourire refusait de migrer de ses lèvres et elle ne cessait de poser des questions.

- Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Personne n'a de tel don dans ma famille ! Et hier encore je ne connaissais pas l'existence de la magie !

- Il semblerait que votre pouvoir soit resté latent pendant plusieurs années avant de se manifester, lui répondit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne vous ait jamais rien arrivé d'étrange auparavant ? Pas d'incident inexplicable lorsque vous aviez peur ou que vous étiez en colère ?

- Non…non, je ne crois pas…enfin…

- Oui ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir mais…

- Allez-y, l'encouragea le professeur.

- C'était il y a deux ans. A l'école, on étudiait les différences entre vipères et couleuvres et notre prof de sciences nous a emmené visiter un vivarium. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là mais quand je me suis approchée d'une vitre, elle a… (Selena eut un geste évasif) disparu. Et le serpent qui se trouvait dans le vivarium s'est jeté sur une fille de ma classe.

- Une personne que tu n'aimais pas particulièrement je suppose ?

- Je la détestais.

Une main sous le menton, Dumbledore eut une moue songeuse.

- Il est fort possible que ce fusse un signe. Mais il est étrange que vous n'ayez jamais été répertoriée dans nos listes d'élèves. En quelle année êtes-vous née ?

- 1992.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle, plantant ses yeux bleus pénétrants dans les siens.

- Quelle année dites-vous ?

- 1992, répéta Selena presque timidement.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler et mettrait sûrement des semaines, des mois avant de l'accepter. C'était tout bonnement _impossible_. Inconcevable, même dans le monde magique. Son esprit semblait affreusement vidé et elle sentait son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de recouvrir la parole.

- 1945…

Aussitôt rentrés à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait ordonné à Selena de rester dans sa chambre le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec Dippet et les autres enseignants. Tous furent alors informés du « talent » de l'inconnue qui avait débarqué la veille dans l'école de sorcellerie et en furent plus ou moins surpris. En revanche, tous étaient restés sans voix en apprenant qu'elle venait du futur.

Convoquée dans le bureau de Dippet, Selena avait dû répondre à d'innombrables questions mais ne gardait malheureusement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans le hall de l'école. Tout était si confus, si lointains brusquement…

Elle s'était pincé, mordu, giflé mais rien n'y avait fait, rien n'avait changé. Elle s'était finalement endormie en se disant avec un peu d'optimisme qu'elle se réveillerait dans son vrai lit, en 2009.

Mais le lendemain, Selena ressassait toujours ce qui lui arrivait et peinait à réaliser qu'elle avait le temps d'une nuit – pour ne pas dire d'un instant - remonté le temps de près de soixante ans ! En se levant, elle regarda le journal que Dippet lui avait donné - la version magique du _Times_ - et feuilleta pour la énième fois l'exemplaire de_ La_ _Gazette du Sorcier _qui commençait à se déchirer par endroit. Les photographies animées ne l'amusaient même plus, ses yeux ne s'accrochant qu'à la date de parution : 17 décembre 1945.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'école et sur le Chemin de Traverse lui paraissait bien anodin en comparaison à ce coup du sort. Mais _comment_ cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?

* * *

- Entrez.

La jeune fille referma la porte derrière elle. Selena commençait à connaître le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore à force d'entretiens.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Selena s'exécuta non sans éprouver un certain malaise : même dans un monde magique où des gens fabriquaient des potions et lançaient des sortilèges, sa situation semblait anormale aux yeux des sorciers.

Dumbledore ne passa pas par quatre chemins et en vint droit au but.

- Nous avons longuement réfléchi à votre situation et en arrivons toujours à la même conclusion. Dans l'attente de trouver le moyen de vous renvoyer dans le futur, il reste toujours préférable que vous vous faisiez passer pour une étudiante. Votre nouvelle aptitude à pratiquer la magie ne vous handicapera plus désormais.

- Mais je n'y connais rien, comment pourrais-je m'en sortir parmi les autres élèves ? On va me poser des questions, qu'est-ce que je leur dirai ?

- Pour tout le monde vous serez une jeune sorcière de dix-sept ans qui a perdu ses parents dans un accident. Le choc vous aura rendu amnésique et suite à ce drame dont vous n'avez aucun souvenir, vous avez changé d'établissement alors que vous étiez inscrite à Salem les années précédentes.

Selena hocha vaguement la tête, tentant d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'il lui disait sans parvenir à se défaire de ce sentiment d'abattement qui commencer à s'insinuer sournoisement en elle : elle ne reverrait pas ses parents avant un temps indéterminé, ne rentrerait plus chez elle avant longtemps et devrait se cantonner dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne en se faisant passer pour une _sorcière_.

- Mais je ne connais aucune potion, rien. Je serais incapable de lancer un seul sort…

- L'un de nos étudiants vous enseignera les bases. Avec les autres enseignants, nous nous sommes accordés à choisir le meilleur de nos élèves pour vous les apprendre et vous mettre à niveau.

- Minerva ? hasarda Selena en revoyant la jeune fille brune à lunettes qui paraissait plus habituée aux livres et aux règlements qu'au reste.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Il est vrai que Miss McGonagall est l'une de nos meilleures élèves. Mais elle sera seulement tenue au secret concernant votre situation.

Selena ne dit rien, attendant la suite avec incrédulité.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder…

A cet instant on frappa à la porte et Dumbledore se leva pour contourner son bureau. Selena se redressa également.

- Professeur Dumbledore…

Le garçon qui venait de pousser la porte inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation et le professeur de métamorphose lui fit signe d'approcher. Selena remarqua qu'il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. C'était un garçon de grande taille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et au teint très pâle. La jeune fille distingua une sorte d'écusson qui brillait sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant la plus infime lumière qui l'éclairait. Mais plus encore que son insigne, c'était ses yeux pourtant sombres qui jetaient de doux éclats.

- Toujours aussi ponctuel, apprécia Dumbledore en souriant au jeune homme. Miss Pacow, je vous présente Mr. Tom Jedusor, notre préfet-en-chef, qui se chargera…

Mais Selena n'écoutait plus, ne parvenant à détacher son regard du nouvel arrivant.

A l'instant où Dumbledore avait dit son nom, son esprit s'était mis en marche à cent à l'heure. Ses pensées s'étaient mises à bouillonner dans sa tête transformée en un kaléidoscope qui réfléchissait des bribes de mots, d'images et de souvenirs en elle : une librairie…un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir noir…une lumière vive et dorée…et surtout un nom…le sien.

T.E. Jedusor. Tom Jedusor.

C'était lui. Tout était arrivé à cause de lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Selena se sentit tomber alors que les ténèbres l'assaillaient.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre X.**

Selena cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et grimaça en sentant son crâne l'élancer comme si on jouait la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven en fanfare dans sa tête. Elle mit un long moment à s'habituer à la lumière pourtant douce qui baignait la pièce, et resta longtemps allongée à fixer d'un air vide le plafond blanc. Quand son mal de tête se fut quelque peu atténué, elle finit par se redresser lentement sur ses oreillers, s'étonnant de porter une sorte de blouse d'hôpital au lieu de ses vêtements. Une angoisse sans nom commença à s'immiscer en elle. Que c'était-il passé ?

Elle repoussa impatiemment les draps et jeta ses jambes nues hors du lit mais eut un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'on l'observait. Selena sentit une gêne la gagner et une rougeur diffuse monter à ses joues en réalisant que le jeune homme qui était assis dans un coin devait la regarder dormir depuis un certain temps.

Feignant d'ignorer le regard curieux posé sur elle, Selena jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle. Des rideaux avaient été tirés autour de son lit et…

…des rideaux ?

Cette pièce n'était ni sa véritable chambre qu'elle avait quittée en 2009, ni celle qu'on lui avait attribuée dans cette école, dans ce Poudlard des années quarante.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie de l'école, tu ne risques rien.

La voix flegmatique du garçon tira Selena de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et détailla l'attitude du jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge.

Rejeté contre le dossier de sa chaise, il avait posé un pied sur le siège et son bras reposait avec indolence sur son genou gauche relevé. La décontraction incarnée, sans pour autant qu'il en soit dénué d'élégance. Il avait une prestance indéniable. Mais son allure n'était rien en comparaison à son physique des plus agréables.

Il n'avait pas l'air tellement grand mais son corps était si harmonieux que cela se remarquait à peine. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et souples, quelques mèches ébène s'égarant sur son front blême en ombrant deux yeux tout aussi ténébreux. Son beau visage n'avait rien à envier aux plus superbes représentations d'anges de la Renaissance italienne tant il était parfait dans sa douceur et sa finesse. Ses lèvres minces et pâles s'étiraient en un mince sourire.

Selena reconnut le garçon que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait présenté dans son bureau, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. C'était lui. Tom Jedusor.

- Tom…comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Et moi qu'est ce que…

- On se connaît ?

La jeune fille resta interloquée. Enfin que se passait-il ? Pas de doute, c'était bien lui Tom Jedusor, son Tom. Il n'y en avait pas cinquante ! C'était bien lui qui le garçon du journal, celui qui lui racontait tout sur son école de sorcellerie… sur Poudlard…

Selena accueillit cette pensée avec un nouveau choc. L'existence de Tom corroborait indubitablement l'existence de ce monde magique auquel elle peinait à croire, et prouvait aussi qu'elle était bel et bien revenue plus de soixante ans en arrière !

Elle se mit assise fébrilement ; les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient d'elle-même dans son esprit troublé. Tout devenait clair et limpide maintenant.

C'était le journal. C'était le journal qui était à l'origine de tout ce chambardement.

Oui, elle s'en souvenait nettement à présent, cette lumière dorée et grandissante qui l'avait aveuglée avant de l'envelopper pleinement, l'impression d'être aspirée et de basculer dans un gouffre sans fond…

Le journal était la clé. Et son propriétaire était juste là.

Toutefois, l'expression de Jedusor, d'une perplexité si froide et indifférente la cloua.

- Je suis Selena…tu sais, on a fait connaissance grâce au journal, enfin, grâce à ton journal…

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes.

Etait-ce possible qu'il lui mente délibérément ? Non, il avait vraiment l'air surpris, quoique son regard se fût imperceptiblement durci.

- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? hésita Selena.

- Absolument pas.

- Sans charres ?

Le visage fermé de Jedusor était une réponse des plus suffisantes.

- Mais pourtant c'était ton journal, insista-t-elle cependant. C'est toi qui m'as parlé de Poudlard, des cours de potions, de sortilèges… tu m'as même dit que plus tard tu voudrais enseigner la défense de…de…

Selena fronça les sourcils, contrariée par ce blanc survenant dans son propos. Elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

- …défense contre les forces du mal ?

La réponse de Jedusor était prononcée à brûle-pourpoint.

- Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi-même qui m'a parlé de magie, et c'est toi qui m'a proposé de me montrer ton école et…

- Je suis navré mais je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-il de façon presque catégorique.

- C'est ton journal qui m'a amené ici ! protesta l'adolescente avec un exorde d'emportement contre lui, contre celui qui avait été son ami via le carnet. C'est à cause de ton journal que je suis coincée ici, j'en suis sûre !

Tom Jedusor avait abandonné son allure dégagée et s'était ré assis normalement, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste agacé. Son visage était impavide.

Il ne la reconnaissait – _connaissait_ – définitivement pas.

- Selena, c'est bien cela ?... écoute…c'est malheureux ce qui t'arrive, je peux le comprendre. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, ce qui s'est produit avec mon journal…

- Ah ! Tu reconnais quand même que c'est le tien ! s'écria celle-ci avant d'être réduite au silence par le regard – au sens propre comme au figuré – noir de Jedusor.

Il poursuivit d'une voix toujours mesurée, la mâchoire infimement crispée.

- Oui…c'est le mien… sauf que j'ignore réellement ce qui a pu se produire avec, et de ce fait je ne te connais absolument pas. Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Selena écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction : quoi ? Il voulait qu'elle cache _ça_ ? Il était _malade ??_

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, siffla Jedusor avec impatience en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur son genou, faisant sursauter Selena. Cet incident est survenu malgré nous, malgré moi ! Cela pourrait m'attirer de graves, de très graves ennuis que tu n'imaginerais même pas si on venait à l'apprendre !

Son timbre subitement acéré glaça la jeune fille qui eut un mouvement de recul malgré elle tout en considérant Jedusor d'un oeil empli d'une certaine et soudaine anxiété.

Ce dernier prit une légère inspiration en se recalant sur sa chaise, comme s'il s'efforçait de se contenir. Une fraction de secondes passa ; ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus et il lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Pardonne-moi…tu dois traverser une période difficile et voilà que je m'en prends à toi, je suis désolé…mais tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on me punisse et qu'on m'expulse d'ici à cause de cette simple erreur dont je ne suis même pas responsable ?

Son regard d'un noir abscons et lumineux pourtant était plongé dans celui interdit de la jeune fille. Selena resta muette de saisissement en se perdant dans le regard de Jedusor.

- Tu pourrais le garder pour toi Selena ? Ce sera notre secret…

Selena déglutit difficilement. Sa tête hocha de manière affirmative sans qu'elle ne commande quoi que ce soit.

Après tout…ce n'était qu'un journal… ca aurait pu être autre chose… il avait l'air si sincère et si embarrassé… ce serait très égoïste qu'elle lui apporte des problèmes simplement pour satisfaire ses propres interrogations, aussi justes et légitimes soient-elles. Des professeurs de Poudlard étudiaient déjà son cas et sauraient lui répondre, pas la peine de lui causer des soucis après tout… ca aurait pu arriver autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Inconsciemment, Selena s'efforçait de s'en convaincre.

Jedusor se leva et vint s'asseoir à son côté sur le rebord du lit. Son visage avait une expression des plus troublantes.

- Ai-je ta parole ?

Sa voix était terriblement grave et douce, presque implorante aussi.

Quand ils avaient conversé dans le journal, elle s'était imaginée Tom comme un garçon distant, un peu renfermé sur lui-même et pas spécialement mignon mais bon élève néanmoins. Mais elle était loin du compte. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Tom puisse être aussi impressionnant, aussi charismatique… aussi beau. Les grands yeux sombres du garçon ne la quittaient toujours pas, et l'adolescente sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle répondait :

- Oui.

- Merci…

Son ton presque inaudible et chuchotant fit frémir la jeune fille. Il la gratifia d'un sourire, et Selena crut un instant être éblouie.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! s'exclama une voix féminine derrière le rideau.

Une jeune femme de petite taille assez potelée et sans prétention tira les rideaux, laissant pénétrer la lumière jusqu'au lit de Selena. Cette dernière mit d'abord une main brusque devant ses yeux agressés par la lueur vive du jour.

Jedusor avait enfin détourné ses yeux d'elle et les avaient porté sur la jeune infirmière vêtue d'une longue robe assez austère sous un tablier blanc. Ses cheveux d'un châtain des plus ordinaires étaient relevés en un chignon strict. Le sourire de l'infirmière s'était figé en voyant le jeune homme assis sur le bord du lit à quelques centimètres de Selena, mais son expression s'était radoucie quand Jedusor se tourna vers elle.

- Oooh, j'ignorais que vous étiez ici, M. Jedusor, dit-elle le regard rivé sur l'étudiant. Mais les visites sont censées être interdites.

Elle tentait manifestement de se composer une attitude sérieuse et réprobatrice mais n'y parvenait que péniblement ; deux taches d'un rose soutenu coloraient ses joues et les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient comme pour réprimer un sourire.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici afin de veiller sur elle, Mrs Pompresh, déclara Tom dans un sourire amène.

De son côté, Selena n'était qu'à moitié convaincue de la véracité de sa réponse, mais son affirmation eut l'effet escompté car la dénommée Pompresh s'éloigna d'eux non sans jeter un dernier regard appuyé à Jedusor, sous les yeux médusés de Selena. Tom, lui, paraissait satisfait.

- C'est vilain d'user de son charme comme ça, lui glissa-t-elle narquoise.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec un total détachement en haussant les sourcils de sorte qu'il paraissait totalement étonné : l'authentique modèle de l'innocence.

Selena leva les yeux au ciel non sans un sourire.

La jeune fille se mit à considérer les alentours, scrutant les dizaines et dizaines de lits qui s'alignaient dans toute l'infirmerie peinte dans un blanc cassé et un vert pâle de très mauvais goût que Selena n'aurait même jamais songé à mettre dans des cabinets : trop vieux, trop moche au sens de cette adolescente du vingt et unième siècle.

Au moins de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, il n'y avait pas de cellules d'isolement, ni de chambres de froide, et aucunes camisoles suspendues aux portes manteaux… visiblement rien d'alarmant.

Elle sentit un courant d'air froid sur ses pieds nus et leva les yeux du côté opposé de l'infirmerie en même temps que Jedusor : le professeur Dumbledore venait d'entrer et se dirigea vers Mrs. Pompresh, échangeant quelques mots avec elle. Le professeur de métamorphose tourna alors la tête vers les deux adolescents restés silencieux et s'approcha d'eux. Jedusor se leva aussitôt et s'éloigna du lit qu'occupait Selena, saluant poliment l'enseignant. Ce dernier s'adressa directement à Selena en s'enquérant de son état.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

Mrs. Pompresh vint l'examiner rapidement malgré les protestations de la jeune fille qui réitérait son affirmation. Alors que l'infirmière l'auscultait, Selena pouvait presque sentir le regard de Tom à travers le rideau tiré. Quand Pompresh en eut finit, l'adolescente eut un vague sourire - adressé surtout à Jedusor - pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, et pour montrer aussi qu'elle n'oubliait pas la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Le garçon sembla se détendre imperceptiblement ; elle n'évoquerait pas le journal.

L'infirmière certifia à Dumbledore que Selena était en grande forme, ajoutant d'un ton qui sonnait dédaigneux aux oreilles de celle-ci, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un banal malaise, rien en comparaison de dégâts causés par des Cognars sur les joueurs de Quidditch par exemple. Selena ne chercha même pas à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Quand Pompresh se fut éloignée d'un pas empressé, Dumbledore se pencha vers la jeune fille et sans introduction en vint directement au fait, insistant sur l'urgence à ce qu'elle « réapprenne » la magie au plus vite.

Selena appréhendait de se retrouver véritablement confrontée à toute forme de magie mais d'autre part, elle se rappelait l'étrange et délectable sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée en prenant dans la boutique d'Ollivander la baguette – _sa_ baguette -, et ainsi elle attendait cela avec une impatience graduelle.

- Nous allons vous laissez vous habiller Miss Pacow, dit Dumbledore. Avant que vous ne disposiez, j'aimerais m'entretenir un instant avec vous, Tom.

S'il était étonné, Jedusor ne le montra pas, conservant son flegme. Mais lorsque Selena baissa les yeux, elle nota que les jointures déjà livides du garçon avaient blanchi.

Comme s'il eût perçu son regard, il mit les mains dans les poches et sortit à la suite de Dumbledore tandis que Mrs. Pompresh revenait avec des vêtements propres et tirait sèchement les rideaux pour laisser à l'adolescente son intimité. Selena n'était pas tellement certaine d'apprécier l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Elle retira l'espèce de blouse qu'on lui avait passé et déplia les habits qu'on lui avait remis. Encore ce pull et cette jupe plissée horribles… Selena eut une moue agacée mais ne rechigna pas, trop contente d'évacuer l'infirmerie.

* * *

- L'idéal serait de commencer son instruction dès demain. Une salle vous a été spécialement réservée et du matériel divers sera mis à votre disposition pour les exercices. Les autres enseignants et moi-même vous l'avons déjà dit, mais apprenez-lui dans un premier temps le strict minimum de ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout à été arrangé pour vos cours.

- Comment expliquerai-je aux autres que du jour au lendemain je n'assiste plus qu'au cours de la matinée ?

- Vous leur direz simplement la vérité sans trop entrer dans les détails : Selena est amnésique, elle a perdu ses parents dans un grave accident. Le professorat vous a donc chargé de lui réapprendre l'essentiel de ce qui est à connaître de sortilèges. Rien de plus.

Le regard bleu et vif de Dumbledore s'assombrit passablement.

- Avec les temps qui courent, mieux vaut rester succinct sur ce genre de chose. ..

- Vous voulez parler de Grindelwald ?

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça lentement.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent…

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air.

Une neige dense et compacte était tombée au-dehors en couvrant tout le parc et coiffant également les tours du château de bonnets immaculés. Une brise gelée faisait onduler les capes des deux sorciers qui restaient figés, deux silhouettes immobiles dans le froid hivernal. Dans le parc de l'école, le vent soufflait à leurs oreilles, charriant dans l'air d'indicibles murmures.

- Miss Pacow m'a tout l'air d'être une jeune fille très intelligente, et je ne doute pas que vous vous entendiez bien avec, dit tranquillement Dumbledore, avant d'ajouter dans un demi-sourire : même si la première prise de contact fut des plus…déconcertantes.

Jedusor savait que l'enseignant faisait allusion à l'inexplicable malaise de Selena.

De son côté, Dumbledore avait développé toutes les hypothèses et pensait que cette perte de conscience était sûrement due au décalage entre deux mondes et deux époques radicalement différents et opposés : apprendre que l'on est doté d'un pouvoir magique et que l'on a remonté le temps d'un demi-siècle est pour le moins traumatisant.

En son for intérieur, Tom Jedusor repensait à cette fille venue de nulle part et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit : certes, le choc de son « accident » était une juste explication, mais il y avait aussi le journal. _Surtout_ le journal.

- Tout se passera pour le mieux professeur, attesta-t-il avec détachement.

- Je l'espère, Tom.

Il y eut un long silence, presque embarrassé et pesant, avant que Dumbledore ne tourne les talons et ne parte en direction du château, laissant Jedusor seul dans la neige.

Tom resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées, redoutant déjà la journée qui s'annonçait le lendemain, et toutes les autres qui suivraient. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Déjà que ses corvées de préfet en chef l'exaspéraient fortement, mais là c'était le bouquet !

- Une dernière chose Tom.

L'étudiant se retourna. Dumbledore se tenait déjà loin mais on ne pouvait le manquer, avec sa barbe auburn qui jurait magnifiquement avec sa longue cape rubis.

_Une couleur de Gryffondor… _

- Lorsque l'on parle de magie basique, j'entends par là ceux que l'on enseigne à l'école. N'est-ce pas ?

Jedusor ne cilla pas.

- Absolument professeur.

Dumbledore le considéra une longue minute de son regard perçant avant de faire volte-face et de laisser Tom à lui-même.

_Vieux con_, pesta-t-il intérieurement en fixant d'un air teigneux le dos du professeur de métamorphose. _Toujours là pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas…_

* * *

_- Aperto libro._

Le mur en pierre coulissa et il franchit le passage d'un pas impétueux. Un troisième année qui passait par là au même moment recula aussitôt. Mieux valait rester loin.

La salle dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était une longue pièce souterraine dont les murs et le plafond étaient en pierre brute. Des lampes sphériques projetaient une lumière légèrement verdâtre. Les chaînes auxquelles étaient suspendues les lampes ajoutaient un charme des plus sinistre à la pièce. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures artistiquement alambiquées.

- Eh, Jedusor…

_- Plus tard Avery !_

Le garçon qui l'avait interpellé s'arrêta net, interdit, mais ne s'offusqua pas en rien d'avoir été si vertement rembarré. Jedusor avait déjà gagné l'autre bout de la salle et sèchement claqua derrière lui la porte menant au dortoir des garçons, faisant sursauter plusieurs de ses condisciples se trouvant dans la salle commune.

Il se mit à fouiller sa valise avec une impatience grandissante, retournant fébrilement toutes ses chemises blanches, ses cravates vert et argent et ses manuels d'occasion. Bordel, où est-ce que… ah, il était là !

Jedusor était toujours tenaillé par une certaine appréhension qui le dérangeait désagréablement mais il sentit néanmoins une vague d'apaisement l'envahir lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent dessus.

Il leva à la hauteur de ses yeux un petit livre à la couverture de cuir noir, un rictus satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Une ombre passa sur le beau visage de Tom Jedusor et un éclair rouge anima fugacement ses prunelles obscures.

Le journal, son journal, son horcruxe, était bien là. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il _le_ ressentait, c'était bien le sien. Et pas d'incertitude possible, Mimi était morte, et bien morte l'an passé, son cadavre pourrissait déjà six pieds sous terre. Si seulement il avait pu en être de même avec son fantôme !...

Mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que le noir maléfice s'opère correctement. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, près d'un an plus tard, cette Selena tombée du ciel remettait tout cela en question.

Il se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans l'infirmerie à propos du journal : apparemment le journal – l'horcruxe – avait échangé avec elle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle l'ait reconnu à la seule mention de son nom, d'où le malaise, le choc.

_« C'est à cause de ton journal que je suis coincée ici, j'en suis sûre ! »_

Brave fille… pas complètement stupide aussi…

Qu'entendait-elle par-là ? Qu'elle venait d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle était _moldue_ ?

Jedusor plissa le nez, mais rejeta finalement cette idée : Dippet, Dumbledore et les autres voulaient qu'elle réapprenne la magie, elle avait donc des pouvoirs. Au pire c'était une Sang de bourbe… pas mieux.

Et cette « amnésie » qu'on avait invoqué… en était-ce vraiment une ?

Jedusor s'assit sur son lit, son journal entre les mains. Il passa un doigt fin sur la reliure de cuir foncée.

Etait-ce possible qu'il ait fait une erreur en créant son premier horcruxe ? Qu'il se soit _trompé_ ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'il se soit trompé. Jedusor ne se trompe pas. _Voldemort ne se trompe pas._

Ses mains hâves se crispèrent sur le carnet.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle, surtout pas.

Il inspira profondément et se remit sur ses pieds, replaçant le journal à sa place initiale, le dissimulant sous les couches de vêtements et de livres.

La décision à prendre se révélait d'elle-même… elle venait de Dieu sait où et paraissait complètement perdue et désemparée. Il pourrait simplement « l'aider »…il serait facile de maquiller sa mort en suicide. Personne ne viendrait la réclamer. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution, oui.

Comme pour accompagner le fil de sa pensée, Jedusor sortir d'un geste mécanique sa baguette magique de sa poche. A son extrémité crépitaient déjà des étincelles d'un vert vif et agressif.

Mais il y avait Dumbledore.

A contrario de tous les enseignants et du directeur lui-même, seul Dumbledore avait paru croire en l'innocence de ce lourdaud de Rubeus Hagrid l'an passé, lorsqu'il l'avait dénoncé et qu'Hagrid avait été expulsé de Poudlard. Après que lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard ait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Cette Selena semblait bénéficier de toute l'attention de Dumbledore. La tuer n'était pas une idée infaillible.

Jedusor referma sa valise dans un claquement sourd.

Pas de « suicide », mieux valait attendre. Il reverrait la fille le lendemain, il aviserait.

* * *

*Aperto libro : "à livre ouvert" - à première vue.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi, l'idée d'une Pom-Pom jeune ?^^ Elle a bien pu le connaître le beau Tom Jedusor nan ?

Une petite review siyouplé ? Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, Selena et Tom =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI.**

Les premiers rayons de soleil hivernal éclairèrent timidement le ciel, irisant la neige immaculée du grand parc et effleurant d'une lueur dorée la façade grise du château où les résidents s'éveillaient.

Il devait être dans les huit heures du matin lorsque dans un couloir du quatrième étage, des élèves encore pris dans les limbes du sommeil durent non sans effarement s'écarter du passage pour laisser débouler une tornade blonde.

- Pardon ! pardon… !

- ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS JEUNE FILLE ! REVENEZ ICI !

Les étudiants les plus réveillés sourirent, certains même éclatèrent de rire en voyant Apollon Picott se mettre à courir aussi vite que ses antiques et cachectiques jambes le lui permettait tout en agitant dans l'air un poing rageur en direction de la fauteuse de trouble.

- _REVENEZ ICI !_

Mais Selena ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de cavaler, indifférente aux vociférations du concierge et aux regards ahuris qu'elle s'attirait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard.

Dévalant deux volées d'escaliers avant de retraverser un autre couloir – le dernier-, elle ralentit enfin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'on lui avait fait parvenir un peu plus tôt : huit heures trois.

Le couloir était vide et il l'attendait déjà, appuyé contre le mur, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Des mèches sombres retombaient avec délicatesse sur son front, et son pied droit battait le sol, signe d'une impatience manifeste.

- Je…

- Tu es en retard, déclara Tom Jedusor sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Ca va, il est huit heures...

- …passées. J'ai horreur du manque d'exactitude, dit-il sans daigner lever la tête.

Les joues rosies par le trajet, la jeune fille repoussa une mèche claire qui lui tombait devant la figure. « Pour trois minutes, trois malheureuses minutes… »

Elle ne répondit rien, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini de lire sa page tout en reprenant son souffle, parcourant du regard les alentours. Un claquement sec la fit soudain sursauter.

Jedusor venait de ranger son livre et la vrilla de son regard abscons.

- T'attends quoi là ?

Ebahie, Selena haussa les sourcils.

- Bah…

- Suffit, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Il agita sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose ; la porte s'ouvrit dans un faible déclic. Jedusor s'effaça pour la laisser entrer ; son visage laissait transparaître un ennui qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler.

La jeune fille passa devant lui sans faire de commentaire. « Ca s'annonce bien ces cours particuliers, dis donc ! » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. « Quelle humeur ! »

* * *

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur et la pièce sentait le renfermé. Dans un réflexe qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps - et qu'elle ne récupérerait sûrement pas avant longtemps (du moins tant qu'elle serait à Poudlard) –, Selena promena une main à tâtons contre le mur, cherchant un interrupteur qu'elle ne trouva pas.

Une sphère lumineuse voleta vers le plafond et l'espace flamba un instant, flashant la jeune fille d'une vive lumière. Quand les deux grands cercles blancs se dissipèrent au-devant de ses rétines, elle découvrit enfin les lieux. C'était une salle assez petite ; une douzaine de tables s'alignaient devant un large bureau et des étagères remplies d'ouvrages aux bordures craquelées se faisaient face de part et d'autre.

Elle s'avança légèrement, Jedusor à sa suite ; le bruit de leur pas résonnait. Le jeune homme agita à nouveau sa baguette magique vers les tables, qui furent repoussées de chaque côté de la pièce, seul le large bureau professoral resta à sa place. Apparemment satisfait, il passa devant Selena et d'un roulement d'épaules fit glisser sa cape, la posa sur le bureau ainsi que son sac de cours, gardant uniquement sa baguette à la main.

Elle l'observait faire en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu penaude à côté de lui. Comme tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard qu'elle avait pu voir, il portait la tenue réglementaire ; même pull gris passé par-dessus une chemise blanche, même pantalon à pinces anthracite, même chaussures noires… et pourtant il se distinguait sans nulle peine d'eux. Il avait réellement un indéniable charisme qui aurait pu rendre bredouille plus belle et plus dégourdie qu'elle, songea Selena en détaillant malgré elle le corps mince et nerveux du garçon qui se dessinait sous l'uniforme.

Jedusor passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière ; Selena crut entrevoir un faible éclat doré à sa main mais n'en fut pas certaine.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle :

- Bon, on va commencer tout de suite…. Tu as ta baguette ?

Selena sortit sa dernière acquisition d'une poche intérieure ; les vêtements de chez Madame Guipure semblaient tous taillées de manière à contenir un bout de bois dans des replis de vêtements, à ce qu'elle avait pu constater.

- Que sais-tu exactement de la magie ? lui demanda Jedusor.

« Ce que je sais de la magie ? » La question prit Selena de court. Que voulait-il qu'elle réponde à cela ?

Des images défilèrent dans sa tête en un maelström d'images et d'éclairs. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans le château, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui s'était passé chez d'Ollivander… la révélation dans la boutique… son voyage à travers le temps…

Ce qu'elle savait de la magie ? Un beau bordel à vrai dire !

Son expression déconcertée due être une réponse suffisante ; Jedusor l'interrompit dans ses réflexions par un claquement de langue impérieux, le sourcil arqué :

- Alors ? Rien j'imagine ?

Selena approuva doucement, non sans agacement. Jedusor sembla retenir un soupir exaspéré.

- Et bien on va s'amuser, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il remontait ses manches sur ses avant-bras (puissants mais harmonieux, dû reconnaître Selena). On va débuter par les basiques, si tu parviens à maîtriser au moins quatre ou cinq sortilèges d'ici onze heures, ça serait déjà pas mal. On va commencer par le _Lumos_ – un sortilège produisant une source lumineuse, précisa-t-il.

- Je le savais ça, rétorqua-t-elle de plus en plus irritée par le ton dédaigneux du garçon. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, et même sans l'avoir vu j'ai fais du latin, j'aurais pu deviner rien qu'au nom de quoi il s'agissait.

Il était peut-être très beau, mais son humeur exécrable commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. Et cela faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'ils se trouvaient là.

Jedusor resta silencieux et la dévisagea un long moment sans ciller, une moue indescriptible accrochée aux lèvres avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Très bien, dans ce cas on va directement passer à la pratique… si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine !

* * *

Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle et Selena se sentait vidée déjà. Elle s'était attendue à peiner dès le début mais réaliser un acte magique s'avéra plus aisé qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Elle avait réussi à maîtriser le _Lumos_ en peu de temps et avait appris également l'_Alohomora_ et bien d'autres encore. La jeune fille gardait cependant la mauvaise impression de se prêter à une mascarade et au fil du temps qui passait dans cette pièce, elle se demandait si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine. Et pourtant, une miscellanée d'intense ravissement et de profonde stupéfaction l'envahissait alors qu'elle parvenait pour la première fois de sa vie à réaliser quelque chose de réellement intéressant. Et pas des moindres… quelque chose de _magique_ !

Toutefois Jedusor ne sembla pas un seul instant partager ses états d'âmes, et la jeune fille perdit bien vite de son entrain, refrénée par la complexité de certains sorts, la fatigue grandissante, mais surtout pas l'humeur massacrante du garçon qui la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise ainsi que ses regards noirs continuels. Au bout d'une heure passée elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : le quitter au plus vite.

Elle s'essayait au _Wingardium Leviosa_ mais ce dernier sortilège lui donnait déjà plus de fil à retordre ; l'encyclopédie que Jedusor lui demandait de soulever s'élevait en vacillant du bureau avant de retomber dans un claquement sourd au bout de quelques secondes.

Nonobstant l'agacement qu'il paraissait éprouver, Tom Jedusor se révélait être un excellent pédagogue. Mais une dose supplémentaire de patience n'aurait pas était de trop néanmoins…

- Encore une fois, dit-il d'un air morne alors que l'ouvrage retombait pour la quatrième fois par terre.

- J'en ai marre là, pause !

Selena abaissa sa baguette et passa une main sur ses yeux que la fatigue piquait.

- On fera une pause quand je l'aurais décidé, pour le moment on continue, fit Jedusor catégorique.

- Et toi tu vas arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'écria Selena soudain hors d'elle.

Elle regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard de Jedusor se durcir. Appuyé contre le bureau avec indolence quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'était redressé de toute sa taille et venait vers elle, se tenant très droit et plongeant ses prunelles obscures dans les orbes bleu-gris de la jeune fille.

- On reprend, Selena.

Sa voix était étonnement calme, mais ferme néanmoins. Elle soutint son regard un moment puis poussa un soupir parfaitement audible pour manifester son mécontentement.

- Très bien…

* * *

Il était exactement onze heures lorsque Jedusor mit fin à l'heure de « tutorat » :

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. On continuera mercredi, l'informa-t-il tout en attrapant sa cape posée sur le bureau. Ca peut aller, ce n'est pas aussi désespérant que je l'imaginais.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, répliqua Selena sarcastique. La fatigue et l'exaspération descendait en flèche toutes ses expectatives.

Jedusor ne releva même pas et poursuivit d'un ton uniforme :

- Entraîne-toi sur tous les sorts qu'on a appris aujourd'hui. Fais le sérieusement, je le saurais si jamais tu me mentais.

« Il a un radar ce mec ? »

Le jeune homme balança son sac sur son épaule, faisant signe à Selena de le précéder dans le couloir désert.

- A mercredi, marmonna-t-elle.

Jedusor ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'éloigna du côté opposé, laissant Selena interdite et furieuse à la fois.

* * *

Une matinée… quatre heures, quatre petites heures et il ne la supportait déjà plus.

Jedusor pensait avec un certain fatalisme qu'il était désormais incontestable qu'il fût né sous une mauvaise étoile. Depuis toujours il cumulait les pires malheurs concevables, et aujourd'hui cette fille venue de nulle part représentait le danger. Une véritable menace.

Il s'était imaginé que garder ses distances serait la meilleure option envisageable compte tenu de la situation : suffisait qu'il reste assez éloigné pour que la demoiselle se détourne bien vite de lui et qu'ainsi elle ne divulgue pas ses révélations. Mais le risque demeurait toujours…

Une pléiade d'idées aussi variées et extrêmes les unes que les autres lui était venue à l'esprit, allant du meurtre élémentaire au simple _Oubliette_. Mais si jamais elle avait fait des confidences à Dumbledore ? Qu'elle se retrouve amnésique du jour au lendemain porterait immanquablement les doutes sur lui qui restait la personne la fréquentant le plus à présent. Trop risqué aussi…

« Foutue gonzesse. Et encore et toujours ce vieux con qui se mêle de ce qui ne l'regarde pas ! »

Plus simplement, il aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser de parfaire son éducation magique. Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement en lui envoyant cette fille venue d'ailleurs. Avant même qu'il ne la rencontre elle connaissait son nom, elle était au courant pour son journal… elle savait la vérité.

Et la vérité la liait à lui. Définitivement.

Restait à savoir s'il pourrait la supporter encore longtemps. Elle prenait sur elle manifestement, il n'empêchait que cette fille-là avait vraiment un sale caractère ! Et elle apprenait réellement plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait songé au premier abord. Peut-être pas si bête que ça en fait. Et on avait vu pire physiquement…

Jedusor se gifla mentalement. « Une paumée, voilà ce que c'est ! »

Il passait devant les toilettes du deuxième étage lorsqu'il entendit une longue plainte larmoyante s'en échapper.

« Génial ! Manquait plus qu'elle… »

Mû par une soudaine impulsion, Tom Jedusor entra dans les toilettes des filles. Cela faisait un an que les étudiantes de Poudlard les avaient désertées, depuis qu'on y avait retrouvé le cadavre de la Sang de Bourbe…

… et que son fantôme hantait les lieux.

- Oooh, c'est toi Tom… !

Les lamentations s'interrompirent instantanément.

Le spectre d'une jeune fille aux cheveux pendants et aux yeux larmoyants dissimulés derrières d'épaisses lunettes lui faisait face, assise au-dessus des lavabos.

- Salut Mimi, répliqua sans entrain le garçon.

Jedusor fit choir son sac par terre et se laissa tomber accroupi contre le mur, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, poursuivant ses cogitations sur le problème-Selena. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarasse. Elle était sûrement plus maligne qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il ne savait rien d'elle après tout. Et elle semblait en connaître davantage sur son compte...

Mimi Geignarde – comme les élèves nommaient leur ancienne camarade à présent trépassée – gargouillait bruyamment dans son coin dans un geignement continu. Excédé, Jedusor lui balança la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, un vieux morceau de miroir cassé :

- Fous le camp !

Le miroir alla se briser contre un mur et retomba en une pluie d'éclats chatoyants. Vexée, la jeune fille fantomatique disparut aussi vite qu'une ombre dans une dernière pleurnicherie.

Jedusor poussa un profond soupir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi tout se compliquait à ce point ? Combien d'obstacles encore se mettraient en travers de son chemin ?

Il se redressa et marcha vers les lavabos, s'appuyant contre le carrelage blanc et terne. Il savait pertinemment que celui de gauche était tout à fait hors d'usage, mais il savait surtout le dessin qui était gravé sur l'un des robinets.

Non…

Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être ça la solution.

Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi _évident_.

Un rictus purement malsain étira ses traits délicats, à l'en déformer. Une lueur aussi pourpre que le sang éclaira subrepticement son regard soudain animé de monstruosité.

En fin de compte, Selena pourrait bien s'avérer être sa bénédiction.


End file.
